Descente aux Enfers
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Fic assez hard, Heero est plongé dans le noir suite à la perte de Duo.
1. Partie 1

****

Titre : Descente aux Enfers

****

Auteur : Euh…..

Laimë: Bah dit-le que c'est moi qui ai fait ce fic

Law: Justement je voulais po le dire -_-

Laimë: Rooo t'aurais honte de moi ? Ton autre toi ^^

Law: Justement avec ce que tu écris, je me demande vraiment si tu es mon autre moi -_-0

Laimë: ^_____^. Mais c'est pourtant moi et j'ai écrit ce fic ^^ Sans ton aideuh

Law: Justement, je vais faire une correction car tu utilises un vocabulaire trop cru

Laimë: Missanteuh 

Law: Nan, je veux pô que tu entaches ma réputation 

Laimë: Pour ce qui y'a ^^

Law * Regard noir *

****

Mail : Law_sama@hotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing

****

Genre : Bon, vu que c'est mwa, Laimë qui est le clavier, ca va être POV ( rien de bien misssant ), OOC, dépression à fond, voc vulgaire, piteux état d'un G-boys et rien pour l'arranger et puis ….. Certaines choses peuvent choquer alors Ame sensible, rebroussez chemin ^^0

****

Couples : Surprise, mais j'ai pô fait dans l'original, vu que Law et moi ont a les mêmes goûts, Hey ! Logique, chuis son double ^^0

****

Disclaimer : Les boooo bishonens sont pas à nous. Remarque, vaut pit-etre mieux pour eux ^^0

****

Chtite Note: Bon, chui pas vraiment dans le bonne période et Laimë a eut cette idée et je me suis laissée tenter. J'espère que ça va pas vous déplaire mais je suis pas dans une période de ma vie très favorable au truc d'avant ^^0. J'ai envie de meurtre et de tout casser. Hormis cela, je pense que ce fic va être un fisco car vu ce que je fais de ce pauvre Heero, y'en a qui vont m'en vouloir et d'avance GOMEN Shi ^^. Pour tout les autres qui attendent la suite de mes fics, je suis en train de continuer en essayant de garder l'esprit que j'avait avant sauf pour certain où ça va vraiment pas être du joli. 

Laimë: YES ! Je vais pouvoir m'occuper du cas de certains * sourire sadique *

Law: Si tu veux. Je tiens aussi à préciser que j'ai écrit ce chapitre le 17 décembre et qu'un malheureux événement est arrivé ce jour même, comme si la vie n'était pas assez cruelle avec moi. Je vais aussi rajouter des petites expressions sur la joie ( un peu de gaieté quand même ) au début de chaque chapitre, elles seront en gras et à droite ^^. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ^^0

****

- Descente aux Enfers - 

- Déchéance -

La joie, 

C'est être bien avec soi-même, 

En accord avec ses choix, 

En harmonie avec les autres. 

-BORDEL !!! Fiche-moi la paix. Casse-toi !!!

Le vase vole pour ensuite finir sa course contre le mur, éclatant en petits morceaux de couleur bleue. Voilà que ça recommence, encore une fois ! Je me rapproche de l'homme qui s'est servit du vase comme projectile. Enfin, on ne peut plus vraiment dire que c'est un homme. Il vacille entre la vie et la mort, tous les jours de sa malheureuse existence.

-Fout le camp, Trowa ! J't'ai jamais rien demandé !

Je continue de me rapprocher de lui, lentement, pour ne pas déclencher chez lui d'autres gestes aussi violents et inconsidérés que les premiers. Lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur, ses deux cobalts me fusillent, emplis d'une haine qui n'a pas lieu d'être. 

-Casse-toi ou j'te descends. Pauv' con !

Je sais d'où il le sort mais il pointe son 9 mm vers ma poitrine. Tu es tellement aveuglé par ta colère que tu ne te rappelles de rien. Sans te laisser le temps de comprendre, je te prends ce revolver qui ne contient plus de munitions et te serre contre moi. Oui, tu n'as plus aucune balle mais c'est toi-même qui m'avait demandé de toutes les prendre, lors d'un de tes brefs moments de lucidité. Te serrer contre moi, voila le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te calmer. A vrai dire, j'ai découvert cela y'a à peine deux semaines lors d'une de tes crises encore plus violentes et moi, dans un mouvement de panique j'ai fais ce geste, simple, mais tellement efficace. Mais comme à chaque fois, tu vas faire le coup de brave et me repousser. Sauf que pour le moment, tu me cris de te lâcher, tu essayes de te débattre mais je te tiens fermement contre moi.

-OMAE O KOROSU TROWA !!!

Tu te répètes mon cher ami. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où tu m'as dis cette phrase en si peu de temps. C'est dur de te voir dans cet état. A cet instant, tu ne dis plus rien, tu te contentes de fermer les yeux. Peut-être que tu imagines que c'est lui…. Mais une fois la réalité sous les yeux, cette réalité que tu déteste, tout va reprendre. Je me contente de te bercer avec des paroles rassurantes. Je ne sais pas si tu captes tout ce que je te dis mais je….. Je vais essayer d'aborder le sujet, pendant que tu es encore calme.

-Heero ?

-…

-Tu sais, je me lance, Quatre continue de le chercher.

-…

Il ne répond pas, ce qui est plutôt bon signe. Au moins, il a du m'écouter jusqu'au bout et cette fois, sans m'injurier. J'imagine que pour être dans cet état à 15h15, tu as certainement du en prendre une dose, mais moins forte car je te trouve un peu plus lucide que d'autres fois. Je le lâche enfin et il ne bouge pas. Puis il retombe mollement sur le canapé, assis, les bras ballants et les yeux fixant un point invisible au sol, vide de toutes expressions. Quelques minutes passent et tu baisses la tête, te cachant derrière tes mèches brunes, sales et désordonnées. Tu portes encore ce t-shirt vert qui serait bon pour la poubelle plutôt que de le laver. Ton jean est déchiré de partout, preuve de tes nombreuses bagarres à l'extérieur mais il est aussi sale que le reste. Tu ramènes tes mains devant ton visage.

-Gomen nasaï Trowa, murmure-t-il.

Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais, mais c'est trop tard. Car je sais que rien ne pourra t'arrêter, plus rien à part lui. Ta seule raison de rester encore parmi nous; La seule raison pour laquelle tu te détruis de l'intérieur plutôt que d'en finir définitivement avec la vie. Je retourne calmement vers l'entrée où je prends le sac que j'ai du poser à terre avant de rentrer. Je reviens et le pose sur la table qui est encombré de verres, assiettes, cendriers plein à craquer, des feuilles à rouler sont éparpillé, de la poudre…..Toutes ses drogues qui te tuent à petit feu sont répandu sur cette table.

-Quatre t'as fait ça. Et si tu es assez lucide pour ranger un peu, fait-le.

Mon ton est dur mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois être ferme avec toi pour que tu veuilles me respecter ne serait-ce qu'un moment. Et puis, ce n'est pas en nous apitoyant sur ton sort que tu sortiras de ce trou que tu creuses à chaque minute. Je ressors sans rien dire d'autre. Avant de fermer, je jette un dernier regard en arrière et je te vois en train de mettre tout sur un côté de la table, laissant l'autre moitié vide mais toujours aussi sale.

Je soupire et referme la porte. Je rentre dans l'appartement d'à côté, celui que je partage avec Quatre. Je m'adosse à la porte, une fois celle-ci fermée, en me posant toujours cette question : comment le grand Heero Yuy a-t-il put en arriver là ? Je sais très bien la réponse, mais ça n'en ai pas vraiment une. J'entends des pas hâtifs venir vers moi. Mon petit ange blond me saute au cou, se câlinant contre moi. Je referme mon étreinte sur lui, m'imprégnant de cette bouffée de tendresse. J'en ai tant besoin. 

-Alors ?

-Ca c'est un peu mieux passé que les autres fois mais ce n'est pas fini, tu le sais très bien. Cela recommencera, encore et toujours.

-Ne dis pas cela Trowa. La seule solution c'est d'arriver à retrouver Duo.

-Mais il reste introuvable, je déclare un peu trop fataliste.

Ses deux lagons turquoise me dévisageant. 

-Tu n'as pas le droit de perdre espoir.

-Je sais Quatre, je réponds doucement en resserrant mon étreinte sur lui.

-Je suis sûr qu'il est en vie.

Je dépose un léger baiser dans son cou. Duo…. En vie…. C'est ce que nous espérons….. C'est ce qu'il doit espérer au plus profond de lui…..

-Bon, je vais reprendre les recherches.

Mon petit arabe se détache, me souriant. Il exprime encore et toujours une joie, joie qui manque ici et encore plus à Heero. Il rentre dans le bureau tandis que je vais vers la cuisine. Je me sers un whisky et je rejoins mon amour déjà devant ce petit écran. Il me jette un bref regard.

-Trowa, fit-il avec un ton de reproche.

-Je sais, mais là, j'en ai besoin.

Il n'aime pas quand je bois, même un petit verre de rien du tout. Faut dire qu'avec Heero, y'a assez de dégâts. Et puis, il ne veut pas que je cède à la tentation, pas comme notre ami japonais. Heero est devenu comme ça depuis la fin de la guerre et cela a empiré de jours en jours. Il faut dire que s'il n'y avait pas eu la disparition de Duo, il n'en serait pas là.

Tout a commencé à la fin de la guerre que nous avons enfin réussi à gagner. Heero et Duo étaient alors ensemble, depuis deux petites semaines. L'Américain avait réussi à faire fondre Mr Ice-man. Sauf que Heero c'est accrocher à Duo, car il n'avait rien d'autre. Il avait déjà réussi à trouver une autre raison de vivre, il ne vivait plus pour la guerre, il vivait pour une personne qu'il aimait. Il nous avait nous bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Avec Duo, comme il me l'avait un jour confié, "il pouvait être lui." Ils étaient heureux tout comme les autres. Pour ma part, j'ai trouvé en Quatre mon âme sœur et cela durait depuis déjà un mois. Quant à Wufei, on savait tous très bien que derrière cet air de macho puéril, il cachait un cœur d'or. Il a d'ailleurs avoué à Sally qu'il voulait vivre avec elle. 

Bref, à la fin de la guerre, tout n'était que bonheur. Sauf que Duo s'est absenté un jour car G avait besoin de lui. Heero a eu beaucoup de mal à supporter cette journée mais le soir n'en fut que pire. Le soir même, G est venu nous annoncer que la mission avait marché mais grâce à la destruction de Deathscythe. G nous a déclaré être désolé et nous a prononcé ses vœux de sincères condoléances. 

Heero était sous le choc, il ne pouvait pas y croire…. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il avait même hurlé qu'il était vivant et qu'il passerait sa vie à le chercher s'il le devait. Ensuite, Heero passa des semaines à rechercher Duo, armé d'une dizaine d'ordinateurs, branché à tous les réseaux possibles de la terre et des colonies. Mais le pire ce n'était pas ça, pas la nuit blanche qu'il passait, le pire c'est qu'il s'est mit à fumer. Au début, c'était modéré, de quoi " destresser." Ce fait anodin a vite dégénéré car il fumait vite, clope sur clope, mélanger un peu plus tard avec la boisson. Et puis, il en est venu à des drogues plus dures, prenant des doses toujours plus fortes, pour mieux oublier, le temps d'un instant, sa misérable vie. 

Voilà, comment il en est arrivé là. La triste vérité c'est que c'est Quatre qui a prit le relais de Heero, continuant de recherche Duo. Mais nous n'avons pas eu plus de chance car là où le Soldat Parfait avait échoué, nous n'avions pas mieux réussi. En 5 mois de recherche, nous n'avons absolument rien trouvé. Je me penche vers le moniteur après une gorgée de ma boisson, en profitant pour poser ma tête sur l'épaule de mon amour. 

-Trowa ?

-Hm.

-Je vais demander à Wufei de nous aider.

-Quatre, je 'ai déjà dit qu'on devait pas.

-Je sais, me coupe-t-il. Mais je…. Depuis un mois, j'ai trouvé trois personnes qui pourraient potentiellement être Duo. Sauf que je veux savoir si ses pistes sont vraies, si elles nous mèneront quelque part. 

-Quatre, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas te donner du souci en plus. Je ne voulais pas donner de faux espoirs.

-Et pourquoi tu veux appeler Wufei, vas-y toi-même !

-Non, je ne peux pas te laisser seul avec Heero, fit-il avec un ton inquiet. 

-Quatre, je peux très bien me débrouiller avec lui.

-Justement non car si tu craques, il faudra quelqu'un ici.

Il me fait ses petits yeux doux auxquels je ne résiste jamais. Mais c'est aussi parce que je sais très bien que je vais avoir besoin de lui. Oui, il m'est arrivé de craquer et heureusement que Quatre était là sinon…. Je m'en serais pris volontiers à Heero, bien que je sais qu'il n'est pas totalement conscient de ce qu'il fait lorsqu'il me provoque.

-D'accord, mais je l'appelle.

-Comme tu veux ! ^^

Je dépose un baiser sur son front avant de partir de la pièce sans oublier mon verre de whisky. Je saisis le téléphone et j'écoute ce qui se passe à côté. Heero a du, soit se calmer tout seul, soit se remettre une dose de cette drogue infâme…. Je compose le numéro de Mr & Mme Chang. Et dire qu'ils se sont mariés….. Sans Heero. C'était y'a 3 mois de cela et je les comprends car le Japonais aurait tout fait foiré, il était encore dans sa dépression, enfin au plus haut point. 

__

-/ Allô ! /

-Bonjour Sally, c'est Trowa.

__

-/ Trowa ! Comment vas-tu ? /

-Bien, ça pourrait aller mieux.

__

-/ Oh ! Vous n'avez toujours pas de nouvelles de Duo ? /

-C'est justement pour ça que je voulais parler avec Wufei.

__

-/ Ok, je te le passe. Bon courage Trowa ^^ /

-Merci Sally.

J'attends quelques secondes avant d'entendre la voix du chinois.

__

-/ Bonjour Tro. Alors y'a du nouveau ? /

-Cela fait un mois que Quatre a trois pistes mais il ne peut pas les vérifier lui-même.

__

-/ En gros, tu me demandes de voir si un de ses gignoles est notre imbécile d'américain /

-Oui. Quatre ne veut pas me laisser seul et je ne suis pas contre le fait qu'il reste.

__

-/ Je te comprends. Je vais essayer de m'arranger avec Sally mais je devrais pouvoir être chez vous ce soir. Sinon, en cas de problème, je vous rappelle, ok ? /

-Ok. Merci Wufei.

__

-/ De rien. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que Quatre l'a trouvé. /

-Moi aussi.

Je raccroche. J'espère qu'on va enfin y arriver, que Duo est l'une de ses personnes. Soudain, j'entends du bruit venant d'à côté. Heero s'est enfin réveillé. Mon blondinet accourt dans le salon. 

-J'y vais, je lâche un peu morne.

-Si tu veux, je peux y aller ? Je...

-NON, je réplique sèchement.

Je le prends dans mes bras. Non, je refuse qu'il y retourne car il sera tenter d'utiliser son empathie sur Heero. La dernière fois qu'il l'a utilisé remonte à quatre mois et il a faillit devenir encore plus fou que Heero. J'entends des énormes fracas contre le mur.

-J'y vais.

Je dépose un bref baiser sur les lèvres de mon ange blond avant de prendre le chemin que je connais par cœur : l'appartement de Heero. J'entre, mais c'est un véritable champ de bataille qui s'offre à mes yeux. Heero a complètement renversé la table, envoyant voler tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

J'avance sans rien dire car lorsque je réponds, cela amplifie la chose. Mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque.

-Où est ce salaud ? Qu'il voit ce qu'il m'a fait ! Ce sale connard qui...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car mon poing est venu directement cogner sa joue droite. Il reste, je ne sais comment, en équilibre, débout, se frottant sa joue endolorie. Il me regarde de ses deux cobalts devenus presque noirs par la haine. Mais je sais qu'il y a du désespoir dans son regard. C'est une sorte de cri au secours, un peu particulier certes, mais connaissant Heero, cela ne m'étonne plus.

-Je t'interdis d'insulter duo. C'est toi seul le responsable de ce piteux état.

-NON ! C'est de CA faute, il m'a laissé tomber.

-Il ne t'a PAS laissé, il a disparut. BORDEL ! Tu vas t'y mettre dans le cran.

-…

J'essaye de me calmer car sinon je lui en colle une autre. Il me fixe sans dire autre chose. Il avance et me dépasse. Je remarque du coin de l'œil qu'il prend sa veste en jean.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peu te foutre !

-Tu vas encore te chercher cette merde !

-Occupe-toi de tes oignions !

Il va pour sortir et je l'en empêche, claquant violemment la porte.

-Laisse-moi passer !

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse y aller.

-Tu me laissais bien y aller avant, me répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

J'explose. Je le plaque contre le mur, ne lui laissant aucune chance. Je veux pourvoir t'aider, t'aider car on a enfin une chance de retrouver Duo.

-Trowa fait pas l'con, LACHE-MOI !!!

Il se débat, tenant vainement de fuir, voulant échapper à mon emprise.

-Connard, laisse-moi partir !

-Tu te rends pas compte que tu bousilles ta vie.

-Je suis déjà mort !

-NON ! Tu as encore une chance.

-Tu te trompes, fit-il dans un murmure. Je suis mort depuis 5 mois, depuis ce jour là.

-Heero…

Il me prend dans ses bras. Je sais que tu penses ce que tu dis, je sais que ce geste est vrai. Mais cette drogue qui te manque va te pousser à agir autrement. Je te rends cette étreinte mais quelques minutes après tu me pousses violemment.

-Lâche-moi !! Sale pédale !!!

Je lui donne une gifle magistrale sur le coup. En viendrais-tu à oublier qui tu aimes ? Pour cette fois, je ne te laisserais pas faire, simplement parce que l'espoir renaît en moi. Mon Dieu ! Faite que cet espoir ne soit pas vain ! Heero va pour sortir de nouveau mais je l'attrape par le col et le jette loin dans la pièce, profitant de cet instant pour fermer la porte et retirer les clés.

-YARO, tu n'as aucun droit ! [1]

-Si j'ai tout les droits. 

Il me fusille du regard. Tu fais pitié à voir dans comme ça, énervé pour rien, enfin, parce que tu es en manque de ta drogue, parce que tu veux une raison de le détester mais que cette raison ne te laisse qu'un goût d'amertume. Bon, je vais employer les grands moyens pour te calmer pour ce soir. Tu me fonces dessus mais je te bloque facilement. Je te fais reculer sur quelques mètres avant de te pousser dans la salle de bain. Je te force à entrer dans la douche et là, j'ouvre le robinet avant de ressortir. Là, je peux voir Heero rester sous l'eau chaude, les yeux de nouveaux vides. Tu vas encore être un instant lucide. Je vais en profiter. Je lance le shampoing à ses pieds. Il regarde le flacon de plastique vert comme si c'était la première fois que tu en voyais un.

-Fais-moi le plaisir de laver les cheveux cette fois-ci.

Et je ressors sans plus attendre. Cela fait au moins un mois que tu n'as pas fait cet effort, j'espère que tu le feras aujourd'hui. Remarque, ça n'était pas allé aussi loin depuis trois mois, depuis que tu t'étais un peu calmé. 

Toc Toc Toc

-Trowa ? Tout va bien ???

Je vais la porte d'entrée et la rouvre. Mon petit blond est inquiet vu tout le boucan que nous avons fait. Il se précipite dans mes bras, examinant au passage si j'ai une quelconque blessure. 

-Tout va bien, je l'ai un peu forcé mais il est dans sa douche.

-Ah ! Et ….

Quatre reste muet face au bordel du salon. On dirait même plus un salon d'ailleurs.

-Tu permets que je range un peu, pendant qu'il….

-Oui.

Quatre me sourit. Je l'aide aussi à ranger tous les trucs qui jonchent le sol. On y trouve vraiment de tout et même…. Merde ! Une seringue. Heero, tu y es vraiment arrivé malgré tous mes efforts. Mon ange me regarde avec un air désolé.

-Jette-moi ça, je vais voir s'il en a caché d'autre.

Quatre s'exécute non sans réprimer une grimasse de dégoût quand il prend l'objet du bout des doigts. Je rentre dans la chambre de Heero qu'il n'occupe presque plus car il passe tout son temps dans le salon, à proximité de la télé, de la bouffe et de ses drogues. Il ne vient là que pour planquer ce qu'il ne veut pas tout de suite consommer.

Je me mets à chercher dans son placard. Vu qu'il n'a plus vraiment toute sa tête, c'est assez facile. J'ouvre le placard et elle est là, ta " boite à rêve " comme tu l'appelles si bien. Je m'en saisis puis, je ressors. 

-Alors ? Tu as …. Trouvé.

J'ouvre la boite et ne regarde même pas ce qu'il y a dedans tellement ça me dégoûte. Je la vide dans le sac poubelle que tiens mon amant. C'est alors que j'entends du bruits venant de la salle de bain. Je sais doucement le bras de mon amour et le pousse vers la sortie.

-Trowa, je….

Je lui souris avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Il n'a pas besoin de te voir ici, il a suffisamment de mal avec moi.

Mon amour me fait un signe de la tête, pour me dire qu'il a comprit et s'éclipse avec cette poubelle de malheur. Je referme la porte mais je laisse la clé. Le salon à l'air un peu moins sale car Quatre a vraiment tout ramassé. Je remets la table où elle doit être, à savoir, face au canapé. La porte da la salle de bain s'ouvre. Heero est habillé d'un caleçon noir, un t-shirt blanc et ses cheveux sont encore humide.

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Tu ferais mieux de me laisser pourrir.

-Je le fais car tu es mon ami Heero. Et je ne te laissera pas te détruire.

-A quoi bon me sauver puisque je n'ai personne pour qui vivre ?

Tu te met à réfléchir maintenant. Ce n'est pas si mal. Je vais essayer de lui montrer qu'il peut continuer à vivre mais je ne peux pas lui donner de faux espoir avec ce que Quatre a trouvé. C'est vrai que ce serait l'arme idéal pour te retenir mais ça te serait fatal si jamais on ne trouvait pas Duo.

-Heero ?

-Hn !

-Tu veux que Quatre te prépare un truc à manger, un plat mangeable. 

-Je veux bien.

Je prend mon portable et envoit un message à Quatre. Je ne prend pas le risque de lui parler, on sait jamais ce qui peut passer par la tête de Heero. Il me dit que cela arrive dans quelque minutes. Le brun s'assoit sur le canapé, s'affalant comme une masse. 

-Trowa, donne moi une seule raison de rester ici ?

-Reste pour le chercher, je lâche derechef.

Son regard se fait triste et je me rend compte que je n'aurais pas du dire ses mots. 

-Heero, je….

-Il est mort. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-PERSONNE NE PEUT SURVIVRE APRES CE QU'IL A FAIT !!!!

-Toi, tu y as bien survécu !

-…

Il regagne son mutisme. J'entend Quatre frapper deux coups à la porte et je vais chercher le plat. C'est simple, un steak avec des pâtes, mais Heero n'a pas vraiment une alimentation équilibré, cela lui fera du bien. Je pose la plateau devant lui et il commence à manger, avec un appétit non retenu. Une fois le plat fini, il me fixe. Je sais très bien ce que tu veux, mais tu n'auras rien. Je le fixe à mon tour, défiant ses deux océans cobalt déchaîné. 

-Ce soir tu n'iras nul part, tu restse ici.

-QUOI ????? T'as pas le droit de...

Je me lève, lui coupant la paroles. Il me regarde un peu perdu par ses décisions si soudaines. 

-Tu restas ici, et tu peux bien hurler et cogner tant que tu voudras. Je ne t'ouvrirais pas.

Je prend la plat puis tourne les talons. Il reste là, assis le canapé sans vraiment comprendre tout ce que je viens de lui dire. Je sors et je l'enferme. Je pense qu'il a un déclic lorsque la clé a tourné dans la serrure car il martèle la porte du poing.

-TROWA ! OUVRE !!!!

Je ne dis rien, je rentre dans notre appartement. Heureusement que nous sommes seul ici, car les voisins l'auraient foutu depuis des lustres dehors. Je me dirige vers la cuisine et je pose le plateau sur la table. Je suis fatigué. A vrai dire, je n'en peux plus. 

-Trowa ? C'est toi.

-Hm.

Quatre vient vers moi et m'enlace tendrement. Je referme mon étreinte sur lui. J'ai tant envie d'un moment de tendresse, d'être seul avec toi mon amour. Mon ange blond me regarde avec une certaine malice. Je me demande ce qui se passe. Il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes, caressant doucement mes lèvres avec sa langue. Je me laisse aller à ses tendres caresses, à ce baiser si doux…. Il rompt le baiser, à bout de souffle.

-Trowa, Wufei est arrivé.

-Je comprend pourquoi tu as le sourire.

-Allez, viens !

Il me prend la main et me traîne dans le salon. J'aime cette sensation car j'ai l'impression d'être un gosse. J'aime cette main blanche prendre la mienne. Quatre si tu n'étais pas là, je ne sais même pas si Heero serait encore là, enfin l'un de nous deux ne serait plus là. C'est alors que je vois Wufei. Il a un pantalon bleu marine et une chemise blanche. Il a toujours cet air digne et il est toujours aussi beau. Maintenant, tout va dépendre de lui, notre espoir dépend de lui.

****

A suivre

*********************************

[1] Yarô = Ordure.

**********************************

Law : Et dire que je voulais faire un seul chapitre -_-

Laimë : Tu vois que j'ai trop d'idées ^^

Law : Ouaih, faut que tu arrêtes. En plus, c'est vachement dur de faire un chapitre avec juste un POV de Trowa, chui pas habituée

Laimë : T'as pas fini car le chapitre suivant je sais déjà qui va raconter l'histoire ^^

Law : Quoi ??? OO Un seul POV aussi, mais….. Oh ! Non, j'ai deviné...

Laimë : Bon, 5-4-3...

Law : Qu'est-ce que tu comptes ?

Laimë : 2-1-...

Shi : LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW !!!! LAIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Laimë : ^^

Law : Oups...

Laimë : ^^ Bon, laissez-moi * tape de Law * HEY !

Law : Laissez- NOUS un review

Laimë : Ouaih, ça va. Kisu à tout le monde ^______________________^

Shi : JE VAIS VOUS REDUIRE EN BOUILLIE, VOUS EPLUCHER, VOUS DECOUPER EN P'TITS MORCEAUX ET VOUS FAIRE FRIRE AVEC LE WING !!!!!!!!

Law : Au secours -_-


	2. Partie 2

****

Titre : Descente aux Enfers

****

Auteur : Laimë & Law ( pour le poétique ^^ )

****

Mail : Law_sama@hotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing

****

Genre : Bon, vu que c'est mwa, Laimë qui ait le clavier, ça va être POV de Wufei ( Et dire que Laimë m'a obligé à faire ça -_- ), OOC, Voyage de Wufei, Retrouvaille. 

****

Couples : ben 3x4, 5xS et futur 1x2.

****

Disclaimer : Les boooo bishonens sont pas à nous. Remarque, vaut pit-etre mieux pour eux ^^0

****

Chtite Note: Bon, je continu de publié mon fic puisque de toute façon, je l'ai fini ^^00 En faite, j'attend juste vos reviews pour publier la suite ^________^. Bon, je vais répondre aux gentilles personnes qui m'on reviewés.

****

Yami-Rose1: Bon, alors la suite est écrite comme je l'ai dit et merci pour le rev' ^^ Je sais po si Heero va s'en sortir * regard innocent * Tu verras bien à la fin de ce chapitre ^___- 

****

Alana: Et voui, j'ai préfère prendre Heero comme souffre douleur, j'aime po faire souffrir mon Duo pour le moment, pit-etre que cela viendra ^^0. Merci beaucou pour le rev' ^^

****

Makena: Ma coupineuh ^^ Mici pour le rev' Tu sais que je t'adoreuh ^^ T'es vraiment unique ma chiri car t'e la seul qui met de rev' même si tu l'a eut en exclu ^^ Allez, Kisuuuuu

****

Shali-chan: YATAAAAAAA à compliment de Sadique sempai ^^ Chui content que ce fi te plaise ma Shali-chan et vip c'est bien un dépeintage de " Une Vie brisée peut toujours être reconstruite" ^^000 Enfin, c'est pô fait exprès lol J'ai eut cette idée ( chui encore et toujours en dépression ) et j'ai remarquer que cela me rappelait un fic à twa ^^000 En tout cas, j'espère que… * regard pas rassuré vers le règle en fer * Enfin ^^0000 Tu vas la ranger, ne ? Et puis, on doit se serrer les coude, déjà que Makena nous à enfermer. D'ailleurs, elle a agrandi sa liste -_- Bon, allez, je m'étend un peu trop. KISUUUUU

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ^^0

****

- Descente aux Enfers - 

- Un Ange Perdu -

On a tendance à additionner

Les malheurs de sa vie

Et l'on oublie de compter

Les moments de joie.

Je te regarde entrer dans la pièce. Mon pauvre Trowa, tu es complètement vidé. Heureusement que tu as Quatre à tes côtés sinon, je pense que tu aurais craqué depuis longtemps.

-Bonjour Wufei.

-Bonjour Trowa. Comment va-t-il ? Et toi ?

-Ca peut aller mais de toute façon ce n'est que pour peu de temps qu'il est lucide. 

Heero, tu ne t'es pas arrangé avec le temps. Si tu savais tous les efforts de tes amis….Tu t'en mordrais les doigts. Trowa s'assoit tandis que Quatre lui apporte de quoi manger. Ils ne vivent plus que pour lui, je me demande même s'ils arrivent à avoir une relation normale.

-Ca te dérange pas, me demande Trowa en montrant le plateau repas.

-Non, du tout.

-Wufei, attend un peu. Je vais chercher ce dont on doit parler !

-Ok. Dis-moi Trowa, Heero a empiré comment ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je te dise à quel point il en est ?

Nos regardent se croisent. J'ai compris, Heero en est à la phase finale, il en est arrivé à prendre la drogue la plus forte de toute. Enfin, d'après notre classement. Merde ! Trowa avait pourtant tout fait pour qu'il n'en arrive pas à ce points, j'imagine quel déception ça doit être pour lui. Je vois l'Arabe revenir avec un tas de papiers. Bon assez moyen le tas sinon je crois que je serais mal barré. 

-Prend pas peur Wufei, faut juste que je retrouve les bons papiers. ^^0

Je lui souris amicalement pendant qu'il continue à chercher. Quatre s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour reprendre le travail de Heero. J'espère simplement que ses premières piste seront les bonnes. Le blondinet tri tous ses papiers et fini par en sortir trois du lot, les gardant à la mains, posant le reste de côté. Il les pose sur le reste de la table, en face de moi puis il me fixe avec un air sérieux.

-J'ai lancé beaucoup de recherche dans tout ce qui est centre hospitalier et des personnes amnésiques grâce à l'entreprise que mon père m'a laissé. J'ai trouvé trois personnes qui ressemblent à la description physique de Duo. Mais comme je les ai pas vu, je ne peux savoir car les hôpitaux ont catégoriquement refusé de me montrer une photo de ses personnes.

-C'est compréhensible. Ces personnes, elles habitent où ?

-Et bien, fit-il hésitant. Il y en a une à Lorient en Bretagne, une à St Tropez et la dernière habite Paris.

-Tu te moque de moi ???

-Non. ^^0

Et merde, je vais devoir me taper toute la France à parcourir en peu de temps pour trouver ce shazi d'Américain. Par Nataku !

-Et tu peux m'expliquer leurs situations ? Travail ? Famille ?

-Ben c'est pas très agréable pour certains. Les trois ont un job. Deux sont en ménage. Il y en a un qui est marié et a un enfant. 

-Ah ! Et c'est lequel dans le lot ?

-Celui qui vit à St Tropez.

-Bon, je vais peut-être aller le voir en premier, je verrais ensuite.

-Ok. Si tu veux, je met à ta disposition mon jet.

-C'est gentil Quatre, j'accepte volontiers.

-Je téléphone et je t'arrange ça. ^^

Quatre se lève et prend le combiné. Du coin de l'œil je le regarde tandis que Trowa revient de la cuisine. Il a finit de manger pendant notre conversation.

-Au fait, où est-il en ce moment ?

-Je l'ai enfermé chez lui.

-Quoi ???? Mais pourquoi ? Tu vas le rendre dingue !

-Justement, il faut qu'il arrête. C'est une sorte de prémisse avant l'arrivée de Duo.

-Je comprend ton point de vue mais si aucun des trois n'est Duo !

-J'essayerais quand même de le faire arrêter.

-Hn.

C'est un "Hn" pas très convaincant que je lui sors. Mais je le comprends, il agit parce qu'il a l'espoir que Heero puisse changer. Mais je ne me fais pas trop d'illusion. Je ne veux pas être déçu. Remarque, les plus déçus seront eux deux, ils se sont tellement plus investis que moi. Ils vivent presque en enfer pour Heero. Quatre raccroche puis reviens vers nous.

-C'est tout arrangé. Si tu veux y aller de suite, c'est bon.

-Merci Quatre. Tu lui a dit quelle destination ?

-St Tropez. ^^

Je lui souris en guise de réponse.

-Wufei, un taxi t'attend en bas, je préfère rester avec Trowa.

-Je comprends.

Je me lève et le serre dans mes bras.

-Prend soin de lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais essayer de le forcer à se reposer.

-Je l'espère bien.

Quatre me donne les trois feuilles de papiers, ses feuilles si importantes….. Puis j'étreins Trowa avant de quitter la pièce. Je prends mon sac qui était dans le hall et m'apprête à descendre les escaliers. La porte de l'appartement de Heero. Espérons que je revienne avec Duo…. Espérons aussi que tu ne feras pas craquer Trowa. Je descends et prends le taxi que Quatre a fait appeler pour moi.

-L'aéroport, s'il vous plait.

Il me fait un signe affirmatif et démarre. Je jette un coup d'œil aux papiers que l'Arabe a eu tant de mal à avoir. Ce sont tous des cas d'amnésie mais qui remonte à environ 4 ou 5 mois. Cela peut être probable, Duo en aurait réchappé mais serait devenu amnésique. Je ne suis pas le meilleur placé pour lui rappeler certaines choses mais je ferais de mon mieux. J'arrive enfin à l'aéroport. Je remercie le chauffeur et le paye avant de me diriger vers l'accueil car je ne sais pas comme faire pour prendre l'avion de Quatre. 

-Vous désirez ? Me fait l'hôtesse avec un grand sourire de potiche.

-Je dois prendre le jet privé d'un ami mais je ne sais pas où m'adresser.

-Oh ! Avez-vous le nom de votre ami ? Me demande-t-elle un peu méfiante.

-Mr Winner.

Son regard change subitement et son sourire devient encore plus grand. A croire qu'être connu ouvre des portes. Elle me dit de la suivre et je m'exécute. Elle me fait traverser tout un hall puis des petits couloirs. Je tombe alors face à un homme qui n'a pas l'air commode, genre gros malabar qui se la joue garde du corps. Il me fixe pendant que l'hôtesse lui murmure quelques mots. Je ferais mieux de prendre les devant.

-Mr Chang. Mr Winner a du vous téléphoner.

-Oui, suivez-moi.

Je crois que je l'ai convaincu que je ne suis pas un gignol qui me fais passer pour ce que je ne suis pas. Il me conduit dans un petit jet super luxueux. Quatre, tu voyages vraiment en grande classe.

-Votre destination est bien St Tropez ?

-Oui, la première. Mr Winner vous en a parlé ?

-Il a dit de suivre vos directives. Voulez-vous aller autre part ?

-Non, pas pour le moment. On va s'en tenir à St Tropez. Merci.

Le gros malabar va vers la cabine du pilote. Je m'assois confortablement. Le voyage ne dure même pas une heure. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil à l'hôtel, je le chercherais. Je regarde la fiche de ce mec. C'est lui qui est marié avec un gosse. Merde ! Il faut que j'appelle Sally dès que j'arrive sinon elle va se faire du soucis. Avec tous ses évènements, je ne l'ai pas appelée. Je regarde à travers le hublot, la ville illuminée, les feux de St Topez. L'appareil descend progressivement. Le voyage n'aurait durer qu'une heure. Une fois l'avion arrêté, le gros malabar vient ouvrir la porte et je descends. Je suis surpris en voyant une limousine m'attendre.

-Mr Winner s'est permis de vous réserver une chambre, me fait-il.

-Merci.

Je rentre dans la limousine qui me conduit à l'hôtel des plus luxueux. Si Sally savait ça, elle deviendrait folle. ^^0.Je me présente au comptoir et je dis que Mr Winner a réservé une chambre. On me remet les clés et je m'y rends. C'est vraiment un prince notre petit Quatre. Je vais tout de suite le remercier. Je rentre dans la chambre, dépose mon sac au pied du lit avant de prendre le combiné. Je vais téléphoner d'abord à Quatre.

__

-/ Allô /

-Merci pour tous Quatre.

__

-/ De rien Wufei, dommage qu'il n'y est pas Sally ^^ /

-Oui, d'ailleurs, je vais l'appeler et me coucher, je suis naze avec tous ses voyages.

__

-/ Bonne nuit et passe le bonjour à ta chère et tendre /

-Ok et prend soin de Trowa et de toi.

Je raccroche et je compose alors un numéro que j'ai du mal à me rappeler. Normal, je m'appelle jamais. 

__

-/ Allô ! /

-Bonsoir ma chérie.

__

-/ Wufei, où es-tu ? Je me suis inquiété. Tu m'avais promis que tu appellerais chez Quatre /

-Je sais excuse-moi ma chérie mais j'ai eu pas mal de chose à faire.

__

-/ Où es-tu ? /

-Je suis à St Tropez, je fais d'une vois hésitante.

__

-/ QUOI ???????? /

-Ne cris pas comme ça. J'y suis pour vérifier si Quatre à trouvé Duo.

__

-/ Mais pourquoi il serait là-bas ??? /

-Quatre a trouvé trois personnes qui ressemblent à la description de Duo et je dois vérifier. Je suis à St Tropez pour le premier mais cette personne est mariée et à un gosse alors j'espère que ce n'est pas lui. 

__

-/ Oui, je comprends. St Tropez…… J'en reviens pas que tu y sois sans moi ! /

-J'étais sûr que tu réagirais ainsi, je fais en riant.

__

-/ Wufei, c'est pas drôle ! /

-On ira ensemble, promis. Mais ce soir n'est pas le moment de me faire un caprice.

__

-/ Justement, tu es si fatigué que tu diras oui ^^ /

-Sally !

__

-/ Oui mon chéri ^^ Bon, je vais te laisser. Je peux compter sur toi pour m'appeler demain ? /

-J'essayerais car demain je serais plus ici.

__

-/ Tu dois aller où ? /

-En Bretagne à Lorient et à Paris. J'irais certainement à Lorient en deuxième car je pense pas que les endroits paisibles soit pour Duo.

__

-/ Ca veut dire que tu crois qu'il est à Paris ? /

-Oui, connaissant un peu son caractère, il serait plus à Paris.

__

-/ Bon, alors bonne nuit mon chéri ! Tu me manques ! /

-Toi aussi mon amour. Bonne nuit.

Je raccroche le téléphone. Je sens que je vais avoir les deux jours à venir encore plus charés que de faire une mission. Je sors de mon sac un caleçon blanc et direction la douche et puis au dodo, je suis éreinté. J'aime ses hôtels de luxe, il y a toujours un tas de petits savons en tout genre. Je les ramènerais à Sally. ( Elle adore ce genre de trucs ). Je prends une bonne douche chaude. Que c'est relaxant. J'allume la télé puis me pose sur le lit. J'éteins toutes les lumières de la chambre. Je regarde les images défiler sans vraiment m'en soucier. Mes pensées sont tournées vers Duo. Je veux le trouver. 

Finalement, l'espoir s'est initié en moi aussi. Je voudrais tellement le revoir. C'est vrai qu'il nous a manqué. Il a manqué au mariage et puis il manque cruellement à Heero. Je fini par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

## # ## # ## # ### # ###

J'émerge lentement. La télé braille toujours mais ce sont des dessins animés stupides qui défilent. Je l'éteins et prends le combiné. Je suis dans un hôtel 4 étoiles, autant en profiter. J'appelle le service d'étage.

-Un café et des croissants pour la chambre 5. Merci.

Bon, va falloir que je me lève pour affronter cette dure journée. Je m'extirpe des draps, j'enfile mon jean et mets ma chemise blanche. On frappe à la porte. J'ouvre et réceptionne ma commande.

-Mettez cela sur la note de Mr Winner, s'il vous plait.

-Bien.

Je lui donne un billet pour qu'il file au plus vite sinon il va rester planter là. Ses garçons d'étages, toujours à attendre leurs pourboires. Un bon café et deux croissants. Ils sont vraiment radins. Je prends la feuille de ma cible qui est sur la table. Il travaille dans un restaurant. Le "St Tropez." Ca devrait pas être trop difficile à trouver. J'avale une gorgée du chaud liquide noir. Espérons que ça soit pas son jour de congé. Remarque, il est jeudi, il devrait bosser car les gosses sont à l'école ce jour là. Je mange un croissant puis continue mon café. Je m'enfile le deuxième et finit mon café. Puis, je fourre dans mon sac tous les petits savons. Bon, tout est prêt, reste plus qu'à descendre. 

Je regarde une dernière fois la chambre pour voir si j'ai rien oublié, je prends les trois feuilles qui m'attendent sagement sur la table et je sors. Je descends dans le hall où je remets les clés à la réception.

-Nous mettons tout ça sur la note de Mr Winner ?

-Oui, répondit le gros malabar qui je ne sais comment est à côté de moi. Suivez-moi Mr Chang.

Je le suis. Quatre, tu vas me le payer de me refourguer un type comme ça sur le dos. En plus, il a une tête de tueur.

-Je peux vous demander une chose. Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours là ?

-Mr Winner m'a dit de vous assister et de ne pas vous quitter d'une semelle. Où allons-nous ?

-Au restaurant le "St Tropez".

Il me fait signe que c'est bon et il m'ouvre la porte de la limousine. Je rentre dedans. Le trajet ne dure que quels minutes avant de s'arrêter devant un restaurant assez chic. Je descends et commence à observer les alentours. 

-Attendez-moi au loin, j'en ai pour un instant.

Oui, je pense que je vais pas m'éterniser ici car je sais au fond de moi que ce n'est pas lui. Mon instinct peut-être. Plusieurs garçon s'activent à l'intérieur pour mettre les couverts. Il y en a un qui rentre dans la cuisine. J'ai juste eut le temps de voir une tresse châtaigne sauf qu'elle lui arrive au milieu du dos. Je me dirige vers la réception. 

-Pourrais-je voir le jeune homme à la tresse ?

-Euh…. Bien sûr. Un instant.

La jeune femme à l'air très surprise par ma demande. Elle quitte le comptoir et va vers la porte des cuisines.

-Corentin, appelle la jeune femme.

-Et ben ! C'est pas à ce nom que j'aurais penser. Le jeune homme en question sort de la cuisine et viens vers moi accompagné de la jeune femme. Il est un peu bronzé, possède une tresse certes mais ses yeux noisettes et ce visage n'est pas celui de Duo. Je continue de le fixer. Après tout, c'est ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé.

Et je sors du restaurant sous leurs yeux hagards. Tu m'étonnes, je les ai planté là et ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi je l'ai fait venir. Bon, je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici, je vais aller à Lorient. Merde ! La Bretagne, je vais me faire chier dans un trou paumé. Quoique, je crois que c'est une ville à peu près comme Lyon, ça devrait aller.

-On peut aller à l'aéroport maintenant ?

-Oui, quelle destination ?

-Lorient, en Bretagne -_-

-D'accord.

Le gros malabar prend place à côté du chauffeur après que je sois rentré dans la limousine. Je vais devoir téléphoner à Quatre, j'espère que je peux faire cela dans l'avion. Je suis tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je remarque qu'on est déjà à l'aéroport et juste devant le jet, je n'ai qu'à sortir pour rerentrer, ce que je fais. ^^ Avant que le Malabar en garde du corps ne s'éclipse, je l'interpelle.

-Est-ce que s'est possible de téléphoner d'ici ?

-Oui.

Il me montre le téléphone accrocher au siège que j'ai occupé hier. Je l'avais pas remarqué. ^^0

-Merci.

Il me fait un signe de tête puis s'en va. Pour ma part, je dépose mon sac sur la petite table sous lequel je cale les trois feuilles puis m'assois dans le fauteuil. Je prends le combiné et compose le numéro de Quatre. Il est 10h01, ils doivent être levés. J'entends la tonalité puis la voix du petit arabe.

__

-/ Allô /

-Bonjour Quatre, c'est Wufei.

__

-/ Wufei ! Alors ? /

-Ce n'est pas lui. 

__

-/ Je m'en doutais bien. Duo n'aurait pas d'enfant à notre âge. Tu vas où maintenant ? /

-Dans ton coin paumé de la Bretagne.

__

-/ Ah ! ^^0 /

-Merci pour tous Quatre, je vois que je suis logé comme un prince.

__

-/ De rien. Profites-en c'est ma société qui va payer ^^ /

-Et comment ça va de votre côté ?

__

-/ Heero nous a fait une sacrée crise ce matin, Trowa est encore avec lui. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner -_-. /

-Je vais me dépêcher de le trouver.

__

-/ Merci. Bon, je te laisse, Trowa vient de revenir. A tt /

Il a déjà raccroché. Merde ! Heero va nous faire des crises de plus en plus pire car il est en manque. Ca devient vraiment urgent de le trouver. Je ferme un peu les yeux, bercé par le doux roulis du moteur. J'ai somnolé jusqu'à l'atterrissage. Je n'ai même pas regardé où je peux trouver ce type. Le malabar ( j'aime bien l'appeler comme ça ) me conduit dans une limousine. Quatre en a de partout, c'est pas possible.

-Nous avons 2h30 de route.

-2h30 ??? Euh….. Merci.

Je monte dans la voiture. Et bah ! J'aurais largement le temps de lire cette feuille. Le chauffeur démarre. J'ai les trois feuilles à la main. Bon, St Tropez, tu es éliminé. Je froisse le papier et le mets dans la poche avant de mon sac. Le numéro 2. Ce putain d'exilé de Bretagne. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Guide au musée de la Marine. Chouette, je vais devoir visiter des bateaux. Par contre, ce n'est pas marqué avec quel genre de personne il vit. J'espère que…. J'aimerais que ce soit lui mais à la fois, cela m'étonnerais qu'il vive là-bas. C'est peut-être une grande ville mais ce n'est pas là que je le verrais, je le vois plus à Paris, à faire la fête. 

Je vais me reposer un peu. Je ferme mes yeux, balancé par la voiture. Et dire que je pourrais être avec ma Sally, en train de l'aider pour le camp d'enfants. J'espère qu'elle va y arriver sans moi. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas seule mais deux d'entre eux sont tombés malades alors ça restreint le personnel. Si seulement la vie avait était plus simple pour nous. Si seulement tu avais écouté ton cœur plutôt que G, on ne serait pas là….

La voiture s'arrête, la vitre qui me séparait de l'avant se baisse et je vois le chauffeur avec Mr Malabar. ^^

-Où allons-nous ?

-Au musée de la Marine.

-Bien.

La vitre se referme de même que la voiture redémarre. Le moment fatidique va bientôt arriver. J'ai pas de raison de mais….. J'ai mal au ventre, j'ai peur. La limousine s'arrête de nouveau mais cette fois, la porte s'ouvre.

-Merci.

-Vous en avez pour longtemps ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

Oui, je n'en sais strictement rien. Je me dirige vers l'entrée du musée en question. Merde ! Je vais faire comment pour le trouver ? Bon, je vais aller à l'accueil même si je me tape encore la honte. L'hôtesse m'accueil avec un grand sourire. Elles sont toutes formées à jouer les Miss Sourire. 

-Une entrée ?

-Oui. Euh…. Je voudrais faire une visite guidée mais avec un jeune homme très précis.

-Bien, mais qui ?

-Il a une tresse et…

-Oh non ! Me coupe-t-elle. Il est parti y'a à peine 5 minutes.

-C'est pas grave, je vais le rattraper. Merci.

Je prends mon ticket et je file à travers les couloirs. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. Je rencontre quelques personnes puis, je vois au loin un groupe de personnes. Et en tête, je vois une tête châtaigne et une tresse. Je cours pour les rattraper, Duo… J'espère que c'est toi-même si je n'y crois pas trop…. Je me rapproche encore, cette vois fluide, cet enthousiasme. Le jeune guide se retourne et je me retrouve nez à nez avec lui. MERDE !

-Vous avez une question ?

-Euh….. Non.

Gêne total. Il me fait un grand sourire puis continue. Et merde ! Ce n'est pas Duo. Pourtant, de dos, j'y es cru…..Je mets trop d'espoir en cela mais…… Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à repartir pour Paris…..Un espoir de moins s'envole…….Mais est-ce que le dernier sera le bon ? J'attends que les touristes passent puis, je retourne sur mes pas. Mais c'est un pas lent et désœuvré. J'ai perdu mon temps à venir ici…. Mais c'est pour le bien de Heero que je l'ai fais. Je serais pas avant ce soir à Paris. J'espère que j'aurais le temps de vérifier si le dernier est Duo. Je sors du musée mais je n'affiche pas vraiment la joie sur mon visage. Mr Malabar me regarde avec un drôle d'air. 

-Ce n'est pas là. Nous allons donc à Paris ?

-Oui

Je rentre dans la limousine. J'ai l'impression d'être un homme d'affaire qui fait la course pour trouver des contrats juteux. En plus, c'est fatiguant. J'aurais jamais pensé que cela puisse être aussi barbant. Le voyage en voiture me paraît un peu trop long mais je n'ai pas le choix -_-Une fois à l'aéroport, c'est le même cirque, je monte dans le jet de Quatre et on décolle. Bon, je vais l'appeler pour lui dire. Allez un peu de courage Wufei, tu dois lui dire. Raaa, c'est pas facile de dire ça. Il est 15h30. On verra bien si je dérange. Je décroche le combiner et compose machinalement le numéro. 

-Allô Quatre ?

__

-/ Oui. Wufei, alors qu'est-ce que cela donne ? /

Je respire un bon coup.

-Ce n'est pas lui.

Je le sens déçu. Je le sais car je le ressens aussi.

-Et de votre côté ?

__

-/ Ca empire car Trowa ne veut pas lâche prise mais on n'a pas le choix. Faut bien le faire, avec ou sans Duo. /

Son ton se fait triste. 

-Si cela peut te rassurer, je suis en route pour Paris.

__

-/ Tu me téléphones dès que tu sais /

Sa voix se fait suppliante maintenant.

-Oui, dès que je sais, ne t'en fais pas. 

__

-/ Merci beaucoup. Bon, je te laisse, je vais voir si Trowa à besoin de moi /

-Quatre. S'il ne veut pas t'y mêler, laisse-le faire ainsi.

__

-/ Je sais mais je veux être là pour lui, au moins pour le soutenir. /

-Ok. A toute Quatre.

__

-/ Et j'espère avec une bonne nouvelle. /

Il raccroche. Moi aussi car c'est encore plus dur de devoir te l'annoncer. Je prend la deuxième et la froisse avec une certaine rage. Je la fourre dans mon sac. La dernière feuille. Tu es l'unique espoir de Heero. Tu es notre unique espoir. Je parcours la feuille de renseignement. Ce type travail dans un bar de nuit, il est célibataire. Je peux lire qu'il a eu beaucoup de difficulté à se rappeler son passé. Je regarde là où il travaille : Dans un bar boite du nom de "l'Arc-en-ciel." Finalement, je vais pouvoir faire un petit somme avant d'y aller car c'est de nuit qu'il est ouvert ce fameux club. L'avion se pose, doucement. Le voyage n'aura pas été long. Tant mieux car je vais finir par péter un plomb et détester les voyages en avion. Je refais le même cirque et je descend. Il m'emmène dans un luxueux hôtel dont je n'ai même pas retenu le nom. Je suis à présent dans la chambre 2. Je m'affale sur le lit, exaspéré, fatigué….

## # ## # ## # ### # ###

J'ouvre les yeux. Merde ! Je me suis endormi. Je regarde ma montre. 22h05. Chouette ! j'espère que j'ai pas tout fait foiré à cause de ça. Je me prend une rapide douche et enfile un pantalon blanc avec une chemise rouge. Je descend précipitamment en bas pour voir où est la limousine mais Mr Malabar m'attend paisiblement devant. 

-Excusez-moi pour le retard.

-Pas de problème. Où allons-nous ?

-Au club "l'Arc-en-ciel"

Il m'ouvre la porte et je prend place à l'intérieur. Finalement, cette sieste m'a fait le plus grand bien. Il me conduit à travers les rues illuminées de Paris. Je passe même devant la Tour Eiffel. Elle est complètement allumé. C'est vraiment beau vu comme ça, plus beau que de la voir en plein jour. La voiture s'arrête et je sors pile poil devant le fameux club. Bon, je vais en profiter un peu. Je rentre et m'assois à une table. Il y a un côté bar et de l'autre, cela fait boite de nuit. Je regarde autour de moi si j'aperçoit une natte châtaigne mais je ne remarque personne en ayant. Un jeune homme vient vers moi.

-Je vous sert quoi ? Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Un Soho.

-Okay. ^^

Il me fait un clin d'œil et repart. -_- Je ferais mieux de mettre en évidence mon alliance, quoi que je suis pas sûr que cela les freinent. Le serveur revient avec mon verre et le pose avec la note avant de partir dans la direction opposé. Je continue de chercher Duo du regard mais je ne le trouve pas.

-HEY !!!!!!

C'est alors qu'un serveur me tombe dessus; les verres de son plateau tombent, s'écrasant sur le sol.

-Shit ! Excusez-moi, je suis vraiment désolé.

Il se relève, confus. Et je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Il se met à ramasser les gros bouts de verres tandis qu'un autre vient balayer. Je ne l'ai pas quitter des yeux. Ses yeux, cette tresse, cette voix…..

-Duo !

Son nom s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres. Il relève la tête pour me fixer. Ses deux pupilles mauves…… C'est bien lui, je n'ai aucun doute. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux pendant quelques secondes puis son camarade le rappelle à l'ordre et il se remet à sa tâche. Il s'éloigne avec le tout. Merde ! j'ai tout gâché, j'ai gâché cette occase de… Pas tant que ça puisqu'il revient.

-Excusez-moi mais j'ai l'impression de vous connaître.

Je lui souris.

-Ca ne dépend que de toi.

Il me sourit avant de me dire.

-Je finis mon service dans 30 minutes, attendez-moi ^^

Puis il repart. Bien sûr que je vais t'attendre, tu ne crois pas que je vais te lâcher comme ça. Quatre va être fou de joie quand je vais lui téléphoner. J'attends tout en regardant ce qui se passe. Cela ne m'étonne pas de Duo de travailler dans un club gay. Et merde ! Y'a le serveur qui me fait encore du gringe. Non pas que cela me dérange car je compte pas vraiment trahir ma Sally, mais il risque d'être déçu. Les minutes passent et au bout du compte, je vois notre natté national revenir. Quel plaisir de le voir. Il s'assoit à côté de moi avec son grand sourire habituel. 

-J'ai vraiment l'impression de te connaître.

-Pas étonnant, nous avons passé pas mal d'années ensemble.

-Oh! Et il y avait pas trois autres personnes avec nous ?

-Si, je réponds avec un large sourire.

Je suis content qu'il se souviennent de nous, même par bride.

-On pourrait aller discuter ailleurs, je demande.

-Ben voui ^^ J'ai des tonnes de questions à te poser, euh…..

Il hésite sur mon prénom.

-Wuffy ?

J'explose de rire sous ses yeux un peu surpris.

-Wufei, je m'appelle Wufei.

-Désolé ^^0

-Ne le sois pas, tu te souviens au moins des surnoms débiles que tu me donnais.

-C'est vrai ? Bon alors, on va chez moi, t'y vois pas d'inconvénients ?

-Non.

Il se lève et je le suis dehors. Il commence à s'engager dans la rue.

-Attend, j'ai une voiture à ma disposition, on va en profiter. ^^

Je lui désigne la limousine.

-WOW ! Trop classe.

Il se comporte comme un gosse. Toujours égal à lui-même. Mr Malabar lui ouvre la porte et il s'engouffre dedans et dit la destination au chauffeur. Je le suis, toujours avec le sourire.

-Wufei ?

-Oui ?

-T'as pas une photo des autres parce que…..

Je l'interroge du regard. Il paraît gêné.

-Et ben….. Y'en a un dont je me souviens bien mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son prénom malgré tous mes efforts.

-Heero, je dis instinctivement.

-C'est ça, Heero, il s'appelle Heero, répète-t-il rêveur. 

La limousine s'arrête et nous descendons. Il habite un immeuble assez correcte. Je leur dis de prendre leur quartier, que je me débrouillerais si je rentre. Nous montons au troisième étages dans un appartement assez modeste.

-Tu veux boire quoi ?

-De l'eau, merci.

-Okay ^^

Il revient avec deux verres d'eau et s'assoit avec moi. Il me fixe avant de poser la question qui doit lui brûler les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure.

-J'étais avec ce Heero, ne ? Enfin, on….. Fit-il confus.

-Tu veux que je te réponde quoi ?

-Alors c'est oui ! Fit-il le visage rayonnant.

Je lui fais oui de la tête. Il a un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

-Et ben, je crois que le nuit va être longue car j'ai un tas de questions auxquelles je voudrais des réponses.

Et pour la première fois depuis un moment, je l'entend exploser de rire et moi, je le suis, heureux de l'avoir retrouver.

****

A suivre

Law: -_-

Laimë: Quoi ???

Law: 13 page en POV de Wufei sans le martyriser, c'est un record ^^0

Laimë: Tu fais des progrès ^^

Law: Dis-moi, ça va finir bien cette histoire ? Je croyais que tu voulais être sadique à fond * lève un sourcil *

Laimë: Ben….. Je te dirais rien, tu verras bien ^^

Law: Ben vip car je l'écrit avec toi, nunuche

Laimë: M'appelle pas comme ça.

Law: NUNUCHE ^^

Laimë: LAW * se met à courir après Law *

Law * de loin * laissez-nous un review, plizzzzzzzzzzz ^^

Laimë: REVIENS ICI !!!!!!!


	3. Partie 3

****

Titre : Descente aux Enfers

****

Auteur : Laimë & Law ( pour le poétique ^^ )

****

Mail : Law_sama@hotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing

****

Genre : Bon, vu que c'est mwa, Laimë qui est le clavier, ça va être POV de Duo, OOC, Retrouvaille et retour de la mémoire de Duo ( enfin partiel ), et pi…….. Retrouvaille avec Heero ^^ et Lemon ^_______________________^

****

Couples : 3x4, 5xS et futur 1x2.

****

Disclaimer : Les boooo bishonens sont pas à nous. Remarque, vaut pit-etre mieux pour eux ^^0

****

Chtite Note: Voili la suite de mon martyrisage de Hee-chan quoique, il va plut vraiment être martyrisé -_-. Bon, réponse aux revi' ^^

****

Vivi-chan winner: Tu verra bien comment vont se passer les retrouvailles 1x2, mais cela va être…. Mici pour le rev' ^^  
  
**Misao girl:** Je sais que le caractère de Duo est un peu….. Mais c'est Duo, ne ? Et puis, Heero va pas tout de suite reprendre ses esprit, je veux le martyrisé encore mwa è_é. Mici pour le rev'

****

Sandra: Te met pas dans cette état, faut bien coupé un fic, sinon c'est pas drôle, y'a plus de suspense ^^. En tout cas, voili enfin la suite et j'espère que cela te plaira toujours autant. Mici ^^

****

Clôtho: Faut bien que je m'en prenne à un bishonen sinon c'est pas drôle lol, z'aime les torturés, je suis en période de torturage ^^. Mici pour le rev' ^^ KISU !

****

Yami-Rose1: Le laisser dans cette panade è_é Nope, je rigole, Duo va revenir parmi les siens mais les retrouvailles avec une certaine personne vont être…. Enfin, lit, tu verra bien ^_^ mici pour le rev' et Kisu !

****

Makena: Contenteuh d'avoir ton rev' ma chiri ^^ Voili la suite que tu connais mais bon, c'est toi qui ma fait des chibis eyes pour l'avoir ^^ KISU !

****

Shalimar: Shali-chan ^^ Si tu continu à me pourchasser avec ta règle en fer, je te prête plus Yoru è_é Et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Makena m'a séparé de twa T_T Je suis avec Hat-chan dans ma cellule -_- Faut que tu te débrouille pour revenir ou pour que je sois avec toi, c'est pas drôle sans twa -_-. Je sais que mon Duo a une attitude paradoxal mais on va dire qu'il a comme des flashes ^^. Et puis, j'applique le plan B à la lettre car j'ai fait quelque pitite séance de torture, tu verras -___^.Bon allez, je vais te laisser lire la suite. Kisu ! 

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ^^0

****

- Descente aux Enfers - 

- Espoir à l'horizon -

La joie est contagieuse,

Comme la tristesse.

Il doit me trouver con mais je suis heureux de pouvoir mettre des noms sur les visages qui me hantent depuis des mois. Surtout ce visage. Heero…. Tu es celui qui hantait mes rêves comme mon cœur. Je sais que je nourris de profonds sentiments pour toi. Pour la bonne et simple raison que je n'ai t'ai jamais oublié même si j'ai oublié ton prénom. Ta présence me manque, il y avait comme un vide en moi. 

Ils doivent me chercher puisque Wufei est là, cela me rend heureux car je savais pas où chercher. J'ai une grosse envie de les revoir, de le revoir. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas oublié.

-T'aurais une photo des autres ? je me rappelle qu'il y avait un blond et l'autre….. Je crois qu'il a une grande mèche sur le côté qui tient toute seul.

Il me sourit et sort une photo de son sac. Je la saisi et la regarde attentivement. Il y a cinq garçons dont moi. Je suis dans les bras du brun de mes rêves…..Heero….. Il est exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. Il est si beau…… A mes côtés, il y a un petit blond.

-Lui, c'est Quatre, fit-il en me le montrant.

-Et à côté, ça serait pas Trowa ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

Il a un grand sourire. Je pense qu'il est content que je me souvienne de tout ça. Et le dernier, c'est lui ^^

-Dis-moi. Pourquoi tu étais là ?

-Pour te trouver car……. Duo est-ce que tu veux revenir avec moi, les voir ?

-Bien sûr que je veux les revoir, je veux aussi le revoir.

Je dis cela en fixant la photo, en fixant Heero. Puis, je remarque qu'il me regarde avec un air sérieux. 

-Tu l'aimes toujours ?

-Oui, c'est peut-être bizarre mais je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, même si j'avais oublié des détails. 

-Non, je trouve cela bien, enfin…… Je dois passer un coup de fil avant de te parler plus, je peux ?

-Bien sûr puisque demain, je m'en vais ^^

Il me sourit puis je lui montre le téléphone sur un petit meuble dans le hall. Il se dirige vers le combiné puis après avoir composé un numéro, il parle avec un dénommé Quatre, certainement celui de mes souvenirs. Je ne saisi pas tout mais je ne n'en préoccupe pas. Je fixe la photo. Heero…..Je veux te revoir….. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Je ne sais pourquoi je pense ça mais rien que le regard du chinois me le fais dire. Il repose le téléphone et reviens vers moi. 

-Alors ?

-On les rejoindra demain si tu veux bien car j'ai en marre de voyager.

-Tu as fait le tour du monde pour me trouver, je fais en plaisantant.

-Non, juste la France. -_-

-Et bah ! Wufei, je peux te demander de me parler de Heero.

-Oui, c'est le sujet dont je voudrais te parler.

Je m'en doutais, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je connais bien ce regard. C'est fou comme mes souvenirs me reviennent depuis que je l'ai revu.

-Raconte-moi tout. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Heero ?

Je prend un air sérieux mais au fond de moi je panique. J'ai peur….. Peur qu'il est trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il est refait sa vie sans moi. Non, je ne veux pas y croire, sinon ils ne m'auraient pas recherché. Mais alors que ce passe-t-il ??

-Je dois te prévenir que tu n'es pas obligé de m'écouter mais cela sera plus facile que de le voir directement.

-Ne tourne pas autour du pot, dis-moi, je fias d'un ton suppliant.

-Tu te souviens un peu de Heero, avant votre relation ?

-Avant, je répète en essayant de me rappeler.

-Lorsque nous étions encore des pilotes de gundam.

Gundam….. Oui, je me souviens, c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que je suis tombé amnésique. On m'a retrouvé dans les débris d'un gundam…. Cela devait être le mien. Raaaaa, Duo, essaye de te souvenir……Heero….

-Tu le surnommais Ice-man, fit-il avec un espoir.

Oui, c'est ça, Ice-man….. Le Soldat Parfait, toujours scotché à son laptop, sans la moindre émotion. Je m'en souviens maintenant mais c'est peut-être parce que je l'aime. 

-Oui, je m'en souviens, je déclare. Il était pire que la banquise mais j'ai réussi à la dégeler, ne ?

-Oh ! Oui, tu l'a dégelé, peut-être même un peu trop. 

-^^0. Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ?

-Tu vas vite comprendre mais j'essaye aussi que tu te souviennes de ton passé.

-Je vois. ^^

-Bien. Heero n'avait que toi après la guerre et ta disparition l'a beaucoup touché. 

Je l'écoute attentivement mais là je n'ose pas penser à ce qui c'est passé.

-Il serait……. Mort, je finis dans un murmure.

-Non, soupire-t-il. 

Je soupire, mais de soulagement.

-C'est bien pire, il enchaîne. Au début, il t'a cherché de partout, car on ne savait pas trop où tu étais. Il était devant son écran nuit et jour, passant des nuits blanches, ne mangeant presque plus rien. Mais il s'est aussi mit à prendre certaines drogues.

-Comment ? Je fais un peu surpris.

-D'abord, la cigarette puis il s'est mit à en prendre de plus en plus forte. Je ne te cacherais rien, il en est récemment arrivé à se piquer. 

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux. Je n'en reviens pas. Mon amour…. Ce….. Je suis sans voix.

-Il est entre la vie et la mort, continue-t-il.

-A cause de moi, je sors tristement.

-Non. Enfin oui d'un côté mais tu n'en es pas responsable. Il t'es arrivé un accident qu'aucun de nous ne croyais possible.

-Mais, je…..

Des larmes commencent à monter à mes yeux.

-Toi seul peut le sauver.

-Mais comment ? je fais en pleurant. Je l'ai perdu, il est comme ça à cause de moi, et je…..

-Duo, calme-toi.

Il me prend dans ses bras et j'y pleure. J'y pleure à chaude larmes, essayant tout de même de me calmer un peu dans ses bras si réconfortant. 

-Toi seul peut le sauver car il a toujours l'espoir de te revoir. Il te chercher inconsciemment, tout au fond de lui. Duo, toi seul peut l'aider à sortir de ce trou dans lequel il est tombé.

-Mais il doit m'en vouloir, je l'ai en quelque sorte abandonné.

-Il ne sera pas capable de t'en vouloir car il t'aime trop pour ça. La seul chose qu'il souhaite c'est ton retour. Et c'est ton retour qui pourra l'aider.

-Je ne vois pas ça comme ça.

-Duo écoute-moi. Tu étais tout pour lui, tu étais en quelque sorte la drogue de Heero. Lorsque tu as disparut, il t'a remplacé mais pas par la bonne drogue.

Je me redresse pour le fixer. J'ai conduit l'homme que j'aime à se droguer ! Il faut que j'aille le voir, il faut que je le résigne à ne plus en prendre. Pour le sauver, pour me racheter et surtout….. Parce que j'ai besoin de lui. Je sais pourquoi j'ai vécu ses 5 mois avec un sentiment de vide, un manque, que je n'ai jamais su combler.

-Wufei.

-Hm ?

-Demain, je veux le voir.

-Bien sûr, mais avant je crois que l'on ferait mieux de se reposer car il est 1h11.

-Mouis, je fais en m'essuyant les yeux. Je vais t'apporter des couvertures car j'ai qu'une chambre. ^^0

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai connu pire.

Je m'arrête une seconde avant de dire.

-C'est vrai. ^^

Il sourit face à mon effort. Mais ce qui me préoccupe c'est Heero. Je voudrais déjà y être, je voudrais pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras…..L'embrasser. Je vais chercher des couvertures et les donne à Wufei. Il s'installe tranquillement sur le canapé. Je retourne dans ma chambre et fait quand même l'effort de prendre une douche avant de me glisser dans les draps. Heero…..Ton prénom raisonne dans ma tête. Heero Yuy, pilote 01, le Wing comme il appelait son gundam. Ma mémoire me revient au fur et à mesure que j'y pense. Plus j'y pense et plus j'arrive à m'en souvenir….

## ## ## ## ##

J'ouvre les yeux et vois le soleil traverser ma chambre. Et shit ! Il est quel heure ? 10h22. Shiteuh ! _ Je me lève et vais dans le salon. Je vois les couvertures toutes pliées sur le canapé et une bonne odeur de café qui s'échappe de la cuisine. J'y entre.

-Bonjour Wu-chan !

Il se retourne et me fusille du regard. Ca je m'en rappelle. ^^

-Bonjour Duo, me fait-il en reprenant son sérieux.

-Bien dormi ?

-Ca va. Au fait, je me suis permis d'utiliser ton téléphone. 

-T'as appelé qui ?

-Ma femme, Sally.

-Sally, je me répète. Rooooo, tu es marié avec la blonde doctoresse.

-C'est bien ça. Café ?

-Yes. ^___^

Et ben, je crois que j'en ai loupé des trucs. Je vais essayer de rattraper le temps perdu. Je m'assois en face de lui.

-Et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé d'autre ? Depuis que j'ai disparu de votre vie.

-Hormis la déchéance de Heero, je me suis marié avec Sally.

-Wow, c'est vrai ? Shit ! J'ai loupé le plus grand macho du monde dire oui à Melle la doctoresse.

-Je vois que ta mémoire te reviens.

-^________________^

Il pose une tasse de café et je la saisi pour en boire quelques gorgées.

-Wu-chan

-Hn.

C'est marrant, il grogne toujours quand je lui donne un surnom.

-On va y aller quand ?

-Quand tu aura préparé ton sac, si tu ne met pas des heures.

-Maieuh -_-

Il rit légèrement devant ma tête. Cela fait plaisir de retrouver mes souvenirs, même si certains ne sont pas encore là. J'ai hâte de les revoir. Je finis mon café et je ressors afin de prendre mes affaires et partir. J'ai envie de revoir Heero au plus vite, je veux l'aider. Je prend un sac et je mets dedans tout mes habits préférés qui sont en grande partie noir. Je boucle mon sac en quelques minutes et rejoint Wufei dans le salon qui me souris. Je crois que je l'ai jamais vu autant sourire.

-J'ai téléphoné à Quatre pour lui dire qu'on arrivera en début d'après-midi.

-Ok.

Nous sortons et je referme la porte de mon appartement. Je ne sais même pas si je vais revenir. Je suis Wufei et je vois que la zolie limousine blanche nous attend. On monte dedans. Le trajet ne dure pas longtemps, le temps pour moi de regarder une dernière fois les rues de Paris. Certaines, je les connais par cœur, d'autre que je ne connaîtrais jamais. J'ai du mal à croire que je vais retrouver mes amis, ceux qui m'étaient cher avant cet accident. On entre dans l'aéroport et la limousine s'arrête devant un jet. Je suis comme un gosse, c'est trop cooool, un jet rien que pour nous.

-Wow ! Laisse-moi deviner, il est à Quat-chou ?

-Oui.

Il monte calmement les marches. Mais comment fait-il pour être aussi calme ? Je fonce dans les escaliers, rentrant dans le jet comme une tornade et je me met à regarder de tout les côtés. Il se pose dans le gros fauteuil en soupirant.

-Je vais enfin rentrer.

-Dis que je commence à te les gonfler ^^

-Non, mais je suis pressé que tout redevienne à peu près comme avant.

-Je ferais de mon mieux, je lui dis en m'asseyant sur la banquet face à lui.

-Ca, je le sais. Mais est-ce que lui va réaliser ton retour ?

-Je ferais en sorte qu'il le sache. ^^

-Par contre, on va d'abord aller voir Quatre & Trowa, ça te dérange pas ?

-Non, je tiens à revoir tout le monde. ^^ Même si j'ai une énorme envie de le revoir lui.

Il affiche un sourire sur ses lèvres et me fixe.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas changé, lâche-t-il.

Je lui rend son sourire puis je m'amuse à regarder à travers les hublots. C'est magnifique d'être au dessus des nuages. On dit que seul les anges peuvent voler à cette hauteur, voir même au dessus de la voûte céleste. Mais on peut dire que j'étais un ange car je volais avec mon…… Deathscythe, au dessus des nuages…..Avec toi Heero. Je ferme les yeux et j'essaye de me souvenir, nos missions, nos planques, les mads….. Ca me reviens petit à petit. Cette guerre pour laquelle on s'est tant battu. Je rouvre les yeux et je vois que nous sommes dans les nuages. On descend vers la piste d'atterrissage. On est bientôt arrivé. Le jet se pose en douceur. Wufei se lève et va pour descendre mais lorsqu'il voit que je ne bouge pas, il me lance :

-Tu viens ?

-Yes, je fais hésitant.

Je me lève pour le suivre, menu de mon sac. Mon pas se fait hésitant. J'ai peur de les revoir. Pourtant, y'a aucune raison d'avoir la trouille, car ils sont comme ma famille, la seule que j'ai mais….. C'est plus fort que moi. On monte dans un taxi cette fois. Remarque, ça fait plus discret comme entrée. Wufei lui donne une adresse et le chauffeur nous y conduit. Je triture nerveusement le bout de ma natte. Soudain, j'ai un sursaut, Wufei vient de poser une main sur les miennes pour me calmer.

-Tout va bien se passer.

Je lui souris mais je suis toujours aussi nerveux. Le taxi s'arrête. Mon cœur rate un battement. Je suis devant…..Je sors du taxi avec le chinois et je regarde une sorte de maison mais faite avec deux appartements. L'un à l'air sombre et l'autre un peu plus joyeux. C'est dingue comme je stresse pour pas grand chose…. Je les connais…. Mais….. Mon regard se porte sur Wufei sui est en haut des quelques marches et il ouvre la porte.

-Duo ?

-J'peux pas, je fais doucement.

Il pose son sac et reviens vers moi.

-Hey, c'est pas le moment de flancher. Duo, tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

-Si…. S'il me repousse, s'il me rejette.

-Duo, fit-il en m'obligeant à le regarder. Il le fera, mais il est sous l'emprise de la drogue. Au fond, il ne cherche que toi. C'est à toi d'avoir le courage de lui rentrer dedans, de te montrer plus fort que lui, pour l'aider.

-Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais.

-Tu y arriveras, fit-il en accentuant les mots.

Je respire un bon.

-On y va, avant que je parte en courant.

Il me pousse devant lui et je gravis les escaliers.

Je suis devant la deuxième porte. Ma main tremblante se porte vers la poignée. Je l'abaisse doucement et ouvre la porte. J'ai mal au ventre tellement la peur me tenaille. J'entend des pas venir dans notre direction. Je vois un petit blond, habillé d'un pantalon violine et d'une chemise blanche. 

-DUO !!!

Il me saute au cou.

-Qua…Tre, j'arrive à peine à articuler.

Il me serre très fort dans ses bras puis me lâche pour me regarder de bas en haut. Il me fait un grand sourire.

-Allez, entre !

Il prend ma main, m'entraîne dans le couloir pour déboucher dans le salon. Ils étaient en train de manger car un grand brun est encore à table. Il me regard avec des grands yeux comme si….

-Trowa, je fais en le regardant.

Il se lève et à son tour, il me prend dans ses bras. Décidément ^^

-Heureux de te retrouver entier.

-Merci. ^^

-Mais vous devez avoir faim ! Allez, assez-vous ! Je vais chercher des assiettes.

Je retiens le poignet de Quatre qui se retourne pour me fixer.

-J'ai pas très faim et puis…… Je veux le voir.

Je sens que l'atmosphère de joie s'est échappé comme de la fumée. Quatre me regarde avec sérieux et m'invite à m'asseoir. Je pense qu'il veut en discuter.

-Duo, tu es sûr de toi ? tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller tout de suite.

-Je sais mais je…..Comment va-t-il ? Comment est-il ?

Trowa s'assoit à côté de moi.

-Je te dirais la vérité. Je l'ai volontairement privé de toutes les drogues que j'ai pu trouver dans son appartement. Mais il est devenu très agressif, du au manque. Il se peut même qu'il ne croit pas que ce soit toi, il risque peut-être de te repousser.

-Je m'en fiche, je veux le voir, je fais résigné.

Quatre et Trowa se lancent un regard. Puis c'est Trowa qui se lève.

-Suis-moi.

Je me lève et le suis. Quatre et Wufei nous suivent mais plus en retrait. On ressort de l'appartement pour aller se poster devant la première porte. Une sorte d'odeur de fumée s'en dégage.

-Tu lui a tout enlevé, fais ironiquement Wufei.

-C'est difficile de tout trouver, il en planque partout.

-Et bah, il en a retrouvé.

-On ferais mieux d'y aller un autre jour, fait Quatre, Duo….

-Non ! Je veux le voir, maintenant !

Tout le monde me regarde mais même camé, je veux le voir, je veux le sortir de cette merde. Trowa introduit la clé et la fait lentement tourner dans la serrure. Mon cœur se met à battre de plus en plus vite. Il ouvre la porte qui fait un léger petit grincement. Il entre en premier. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas risquer quelque chose. C'est alors que le vois, avachi sur le canapé au fond de la pièce. Il porte une chemise bleu ouverte, un jean déchiré. Entre ses lèvres, il y a un joint et devant lui, tout ce qu'il y a pour en faire d'autre. Un sourire mesquin vient sur ses lèvres dès qu'il voit Trowa.

-Tu croyais avoir tout trouvé, abruti !

Je suis derrière le français, horrifié par ce qu'il est devenu. Quatre se rapproche de moi et tire sur ma manche en chuchotant :

-On reviendra plus tard. 

-Rooooo, mais voici mon petit trouillard de blondinet.

Je prend la main de mon ami et lui répond :

-Non.

Puis, je commence à avancer et je dépasse enfin Trowa pour être dans son champ de vision. Je sens un puissant bras me retenir. Je regarde Trowa, pour qu'il me lâche car je ne veux pas reculer, plus maintenant.

-Y'a même un petit nouveau. Cool, on va pouvoir se faire une petite sauterie.

Mon regard résigné fait que Trowa lâche mon bras. Je m'avance un peu. C'est alors que Heero se lève, son joint toujours entre ses lèvres, son sourire narquois aussi y est.

-Le petit nouveau est vachement plus entreprenant.

J'ai la trouille mais je….

-Heero….. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

Il se rapproche dangereusement de moi.

-C'est Duo, je fais plein d'espoir.

Il s'arrête soudainement. Il me dévisage, me regardant de haut en bas.

-Tu mens.

Hein !!!! Je le vois se rapprocher de moi et sa main qui part. je ferme les yeux. Non Heero… Ne fais pas ça……… Rien. Je rouvre les yeux et vois que Trowa a arrêté sa main. Il a l'air vraiment furieux. Trowa lâche son bras qu'il ramène violemment vers lui. 

-Duo est mort, casse-toi sale vermine !

Il me fusille du regard. Ce regard…….. Oui, il l'a souvent fait avant…… Mais c'est ça que j'aime chez lui. Je ne peux pas reculer, je veux avancer, je veux que tu reviennes à moi.

-Hee-chan….

Je me rapproche de lui. L'évocation de son surnom le paralyse, il a le regard perdu dans le vague. Puis il me fixe comme s'il avait affaire à un mirage. Bon, je vais tenter le tout pour le tout et tant pis si je m'en prend une. D'une main tremblante, je prend cette saleté de joint puis je rapproche lentement mes lèvres des siennes. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne connais plus leur goût…. Trop longtemps. Je les colle contre celle de mon amour. Leur goût est très différent de mes souvenirs, tout ça à cause de cette saloperie. Mais je ne lâcherais pas, je glisse ma langue sur ses lèvres, quémandant doucement l'entrée. 

On dirait qu'il ne réagit pas. Cela ne lui fait aucun effet. Je vais pour me retirer quand je sens qu'il me prend dans ses bras, introduisant sa langue dans mon palais. Ses gestes un peu brusques me prennent au dépourvu mais je me laisse faire. Il se sépare de mes lèvres, me regardant avec ses deux cobalts voilés de larmes.

-Duo.

Il se serre contre moi, de toute ses forces, pleurant au creux de mon épaule. Je referme mes bras autour de lui, lui prouvant que je suis bien là. Lentement, je fais remonter une de mes mains vers sa nuque, caressant celle-ci ainsi que la base de cette chevelure rebelle. Je le berce avec des paroles douces. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux. Il se presse un peu plus contre moi, il a peur que je parte, que je ne sois qu'un mirage, qu'un rêve de plus….

-Hee-chan, je ne vais pas repartir, je fais en essayant de le faire un peu lâcher prise.

Mais il resserre son étreinte. Je prend son visage entre mes mains, le forçant à me regarder. 

-Heero, tu me fais mal à me serrer comme ça.

Il me fixe de ses deux mers bleues complètement perdues mais il desserre ses bras. 

-Tu reste avec moi, ne ?

-Oui Hee-chan, pour toujours.

Je lui dépose un bref baiser sur les lèvres. 

-Mais si tu veux que je reste, il va falloir arrêter toutes ses drogues.

-Mais je….

-Heero, tu y arriveras, car je suis là.

Il me fait un petit sourire avant de reposer sa tête sur mon épaule, se câlinant contre moi. 

-Hee-chan.

-Hn ?

Je l'oblige à relever la tête et lui prend la main pour le mener dans la chambre que j'ai remarqué. Il est complètement out mon Heero. Il me suit et se laisse faire comme un gosse. Je l'allonge dans les draps. Il attrape mon poignet avec la ferme intention de ne pas me lâcher. Il a une de ses forces dont je me souvenais pas.

-Heero, je ne vais pas.

-Si, tu allais le faire, me coupe-t-il. Ne part pas…..

Je m'assois à côté de lui, me penchant au dessus de lui, lui donnant un doux baiser sur le front.

-J'allais parler avec les autres et faire un peu de ménage.

-C'est tout ?

-C'est tout. Je suis à côté. Dors Hee-chan.

Je lui caresse les cheveux alors qu'il ferme les yeux, lâchant par la même occasion mon poignet. Je sors à pas de loup. Ils ont déjà commencé à faire ce que je voulais faire.

-Euh….Je…..Merci Tro.

-De rien, mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait dire cela.

-Non, car il y a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire.

-Mais il ne sera pas seul à le faire et nous serons là, me fait Quatre.

Je lui souris en guise de réponse. Nous faisons tous le ménage car l'appartement est dans un sale état. Je vérifie de temps mais Heero dort toujours. Nous sommes à présent tout les quatre sur les fauteuil devant la table basse avec un café. 

-Il va falloir l'emmener dans un centre.

-Vous avez une idée ? Je demande.

-On avait trouvé un centre à deux pas d'ici, m'explique Quatre.

-Et ?

-Ils attendent juste qu'il fasse la démarche. Il faut que ça soit lui qui le fasse.

-Et je le ferais.

Je me retourne ainsi que les autres. Heero est levé, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je me lève pour aller jusqu'à lui, le prenant dans mes bras.

-Je veux le faire pour toi, Duo.

Il me serre dans ses bras.

-Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras, je lui murmure.

Je me sépare de lui et on rejoint les autres mais il ne me lâche pas la main. 

-Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. ^^ Wufei, si tu veux, on peut te proposer la chambre d'ami.

Je propose car pendant le ménage, j'ai vu qu'il y en avait une. ^^.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir te débrouiller tout seul, demande Trowa un peu inquiet.

-Oui.

Je jette un œil à Heero qui baisse la tête. J'imagine qu'il a honte.

-Gomen nasai tout les trois, fait-il. Gomen nasai pour tout.

Trowa se lève et l'oblige à le regarder.

-Y'a pas de quoi. Guéri-toi et ensuite on en reparlera.

-Ok.

Il fait un timide sourire à son ami. Moi, je suis heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Bon, y'a du boulot mais je suis si heureux que je m'en fiche.

-Tu frappes à côté si tu as besoin de quelque chose, me fait Quat'.

-Pas de problème.

Je lâche Heero et les raccompagne.

-Attend, je préfère vous laisser tout les deux, me dit finalement Wufei.

-Comme tu veux. ^^

Ils partent tout les trois dans l'appartement d'à côté. Je referme la porte puis je reporte mon attention sur Heero. Il s'est assit sur la table basse, me regardant comme si j'étais la dernière personne de ce monde. 

-Duo, murmure-t-il.

Je me rapproche de lui. Il est 20h55. Je vais faire quelque chose à manger. Il se lève pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il a besoin de ma présence, tout le temps….

-Hee-chan, je vais faire quelque chose à manger, tu veux quoi ?

-Pas faim.

-Mais j'ai faim moi. ^^

Il grogne puis me suis dans la cuisine. Je regarde ce qu'il y a dans le frigo. Rien. -_- Bon,, alors dans le congélo ? Miracle ! Une pizza. J'espère qu'elle est mangeable. Je regarde la date et elle est encore bonne. Je la met dans un plat et hop ! Au four. ^^ Heureusement que c'est pas compliqué. Pendant ce temps, Heero ne m'a pas quitté des yeux, assis à la table, la tête entre ses mains. 

-Heero.

-Hm ?

-En attendant, tu peux prendre une douche.

Car vu son état, il en a pas prit depuis un moment.

-Nan.

Je me rapproche de lui, entourant ses épaules de mes bras, posant mon menton sur son épaule.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pas envie.

-Et moi je te dis que tu va en prendre une.

Silence.

-Tout de suite Hee-chan.

Il grogne puis il se lève. Il déambule jusqu'à sa chambre puis en ressort avec des habits plus convenable à la main et il rentre dans la salle de bain. J'espère que ça va aller. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu étrange mais il faut quand même que je sois ferme avec lui. Je retourne dans le salon et je prend mon sac. C'est Wufei qui me l'a apporté car je l'avais complètement zappé. Je le porte dans la chambre de Hee-chan quand j'entend un bruit pas possible venant de la salle de bain.

-Sale con, je vais te crever !

Je me précipite vers la salle de bain. J'hésite quelques secondes mais lorsque j'entend d'autres fracas, j'ouvre la porte. Heero est complément nu et trempé, les flacons de shampoing et de gel douche traînent sur le sol, certain sont même ouverts. La porte de la douche est dans un piteux état : pliée, cassée. Heureusement que c'est du plastique. Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits face à ce spectacle que je me sens projeté contre le mur. Heero me coince, appuyant son corps mouillé sur le mien.

-Tu es venu faire joujou !

Il affiche un petit sourire sadique. Je le repousse violemment. Il perd l'équilibre mais se rattrape sur le rebord sur lavabo.

-Tu cherche à te faire désirer !

-Heero, tu perds la tête.

-Je veux simplement qu'on passe du bon temps dans la douche.

Il m'empoigne par le col et m'oblige à reculer dans la douche. Pour le moment, je me laisse guider car si je me débats, ça va empirer en plus du sol déjà bien glissant. Il me planque contre le mur de la douche avec un air pervers. Je saisi le robinet d'eau froide que je tourne à fond. 

-Tu sais que...

Je lui donne une sacrée gifle.

-Réveille-toi Heero, je crie. Tu serais capable de me faire ça ?

Il a le regard qui se trouble et même si l'eau glacée continue de couler, je peux voir des larmes le longs de ses joues.

-Gomen ne Duo.

-Hee-chan.

Je le prend dans mes bras, coupant au passage l'eau qui coule.

-Gomen ne Duo, je suis qu'un imbécile.

-Chuuute, c'est pas grave…. Ca va aller.

Il continue de sangloter, me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

-Hee-chan, tu vas vite finir de te...

-Reste, me coupe-t-il.

-Tu ne me sautera pas dessus ?

-Hai.

Je me détache de lui, le regardant avec amour. Il est so cute tout mouillé. Bon, je vais pas céder à la tentation. Je me gifle mentalement. Je sors de la douche pour ramasser une bouteille de shampoing que je lui tend.

-Lave-toi les cheveux pendant que je range ton bordel.

Il prend la bouteille et s'exécute. Quelle belle paire de fesses ! Bon, Duo, pense à autre chose car tes idées perverses vont pas l'aider. Je ramasse toutes les bouteilles et les mets sur l'étagère derrière le lavabo. Shit ! J'ai froid moi. -_-

-Duo.

-Hn ?

-Tu peux me passer la serviette ?

J'attrape la serviette sur la chaise et la lui tend sans le regarder. Je sursaute car je sens deux bras enserrer ma taille. 

-Hee-chan ?

-Tu trembles, me fait-il pour toute réponse.

Je souris. Il se soucie de moi. Je me détache et me retourne pour lui faire face.

-Tu vas mettre la table pendant que je me douche ?

-Hai.

Je résiste pas. Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il m'embrasse tendrement, caressant doucement mon dos à travers le t-shirt mouillé. Il rompt lui-même le baiser, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

-Je vais chercher des affaires propres.

Il me sourit puis je sors. Je vais dans la chambre pour prendre un boxer et un t-shirt…. Euh, je vais quand même prendre un pantalon. ^^0. Je retourne vers la salle de bain et Heero en sort, habillé d'un pantalon large et bleu, un débardeur blanc, la serviette autour de son cou. Il veut donc pas se sécher les cheveux. 

-J'en ai pour quelques minutes. ^^

Je rentre dans la pièce en espérant qu'il me fasse pas une crise dans la cuisine. Putain ! Il l'a bien cassé la porte. Va falloir en racheter une autre -_-. Bon, passons, je me prend une douche rapidement. Je prend soin de me démêler les cheveux car ils sont un peu mouillés puis je refais ma natte. Je ressors rapidement et vais dans la cuisine. La table est mise et il est assis, reposant sa tête sur son bras, à demi allongé sur la table. Je lui souris et me dirige vers le four d'où je sors la pizza. Miam, cuite à point. ^^. Je la pose au milieu, sur un rond en bois et la découpe. Je lui sers un morceau et il commence à manger. Le repas se passe dans le calme mais j'imagine que Heero lutte intérieurement, il essaye de faire un choix, dur à prendre. Cela ne me dérange pas qu'il soit muet à ce moment, au contraire, je ne ferais rien pour gâcher cet instant. Il me fixe de ses deux lagons si bleu….Tu m'as tellement manqué. Maintenant, que je suis en face de toi, je comprend mieux pourquoi je me sentais seul à Paris. Il reste une dernière part de pizza. Je le regarde mais il me devance :

-Mange-là.

-Merci. ^^

Il a quand même mangé la moitié moins cette part. ^^ Je met tout ça dans l'évier. J'ai vraiment pas envie de faire la vaisselle maintenant, je le ferais demain. J'ai envie d'être avec lui. Il vient vers moi et me prend la main. Il me train doucement vers la chambre. Mon amant m'allonge sur le lit, se mettant au dessus de moi.

-Hee-chan….

Ses douces lèvres se déposent sur les miennes, les caressant avec toutes la tendresse du monde. Puis, j'entrouvre les lèvres et sa langue vient jouer avec la mienne, se caressant avec douceur et gourmandise. On se sépare à bout de souffle.

-Heero, tu es sûr ?

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-Non, bien au contraire, seulement….. Je ne veux pas que.

Il a très bien compris que je ne voulais pas que ça dérape, qu'il devienne violent. Il parcourt ma mâchoire de doux baisers pour arriver à mon oreille.

-Je te le promet, murmure-t-il.

Il glisse un main sous mon t-shirt, caressant doucement ma peau. Je frissonne sous ses caresses. J'en avais oublié cette sensation….Sa peau contre la mienne…. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou pour reprendre ses lèvres si sucrées. Il remonte peu à peu mon t-shirt puis me le retire entre deux baisers. Je commence à passer mes mains sous son débardeur, effleurant sa peau halée. Il retire lui-même l'obstacle de coton, pressé d'être contre moi. Il se frotte à moi, caressant tendrement mes hanches mais ses mouvements se font pressés. 

-Hee-chan…On a tout notre temps.

Il me sourit puis il descend plus lentement, déposant des baisers enflammés le long de mon cou, pour ensuite arriver à mes tétons, durcis par le plaisir. Heero se met à les caresser, les mordiller, les sucer. Je gémis sous le plaisir de tels attouchements….. Cela m'avait manqué….. Tant de plaisir que j'ai faillais oublier. Après avoir joué avec mes boutons de chairs, il continue de descendre ses baisers le long de mon torse, arrivant vers mon nombril.

Je me sens à l'étroit dans ce boxer, je veux qu'il….. je sens les mains chaudes de mon amour faire glisser ce bout de tissu indésirable. Je grogne car il me fait un peu attendre mais je constate que c'est pour ôter son propre boxer. Il revient à l'attaque, déposant des baisers le long de mon entrejambe, puis sur mes bourses. Je gémis doucement. Je déteste quand il me fait languir comme ça…. Je…. Je sens alors ses deux lèvres prendre en bouche mon sexe gonflé. Je lâche un petit cri de surprise. Il entame alors un lent mouvement de va et vient, léchant chaque recoin de ma partie la plus intime.

-Heerooooooo

Je ne cesse pas de gémir, disant à quelques reprises son prénom, me perdant dans une vague de plaisir si intense…. Il accélère le mouvement, me tirant des petits cris, de plus en plus fort. Je suis au comble de l'extase, je…. Je me libère dans sa gorge. Il lèche une dernière fois mon membre puis il s'empare de mes lèves, me faisant goûter à ma semence. Mais je le sens pressé. 

J'essaye de reprendre mes esprits et j'attrape sa main, me mettant à sucer ses doigts. Il me sourit et comprend qu'il allait trop vite. Heero retire ses doigts pour reprendre mes lèvres mais je sens ses doigts entrer dans mon intimité. Je me crispe sous cette intrusion, n'y étant plus habitué. Je me colle à lui, griffant un peu son dos. Mais il ne me dit rien, il se contente de m'embrasser tendrement, de remuer convulsivement ses doigts avant de les retirer. Mon amant quitte mes lèvres, parcourant ainsi mon cou de baisers. Il pénètre en moi, doucement…. Il me couvre de caresses alors que je m'agrippe au draps. 

Il continue de me câliner alors qu'il pénètre un peu plus en moi. Il prend ma main dans la sienne et je l'agrippe très fort. Il se met doucement en mouvement. La douleur laisse enfin place au plaisir…. Je suis le rythme qu'il m'impose. Mon amour rentre et sort de mon intimité, cherchant à aller toujours plus loin, me tirant des cris de plaisir. Mais je suis complément perdu dans les limbes de ce plaisir si intense… Après quelques minutes d'un rythme endiablé, il se libère en moi alors que je me libère entre nos deux corps unis. Il se retire doucement avant de se pelotonner contre mon torse.

-Aishiteru Duo. Je ferais tout pour satisfaire tes moindres désirs, pour te faire plaisir mon amour. Je ne veux plus que tu m'abandonnes. Je veux rester avec toi….

Et il s'endort. Mon amour…. Je referme mon étreinte autour de ton corps. Je ferais tout pour toi, je te protègerais.

-I love you too, Hee-chan, je murmure.

Je le contemple avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

## ## ## ## ##

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et je vois deux mers cobalt qui me scrutent. Une main vient caresser mon visage puis ses lèvres caressent les miennes. 

-Duo, je veux aller dans ce centre.

-Hee-chan…

-Le plus tôt, pour pouvoir enfin vivre sans redouter de te faire du mal.

Je me presse contre lui. D'un côté, je veux qu'il y aille, qu'il guérisse mais je ne veux pas être séparé de lui.

-Heero…..

Il prend mon menton pour relever ma tête et m'embrasse.

-Après ça, tout sera fini. J'ai besoin de toi Duo, je n'y arriverais pas seul.

Il a raison, je dois l'aider et ce n'est pas mon attitude de maintenant qui va l'aider. 

Nous avons donc passer toute la matinée à nous renseigner. Quatre et Trowa sont allés à ce fameux centre avec Heero tandis que moi je préparais ses affaires et que je mettais de l'ordre dans ma tête. Ca va être dur de le voir partir pour ce centre, surtout qu'il devra y rester 2 mois sûr, après, cela dépendra de lui. Lorsqu'il sont revenu, ils m'ont dit qu'il était accepté et qu'il y rentrerait cette après-midi.

-Mais, et les visites ? J'ai le droit à des visites, ne ?

Heero me prend dans ses bras.

-Pas le premier mois, fit-il doucement.

-Mais comment je vais faire…. Sans toi.

Et voilà, c'est moi qui pleure maintenant. Je le serre contre moi, je veux pas qu'il y aille, c'est trop dur un mois sans le voir. Il me rend mon étreinte. Et dire que c'est moi qui dois l'aider, je ne fais rien pour. Il m'appelle doucement. Je relève la tête, mes yeux mouillés de larmes.

-Duo, dis-toi que un mois, ça n'est rien sur toute une vie. Et puis, c'est pour mon bien, ne ? 

Il me sourit. C'est ça dont je ne vais pas arriver à me passer. Tes sourire, tes paroles douces…Toi.

-Mais après, je pourrais ?

-Oui, tu pourras venir me voir.

Je me re pelotonne dans ses bras car je sais qu'il va partir. Je vois Trowa qui prend ses sacs. Non, je veux pas….. Je suis un égoïste mais je…… Heero m'oblige à relever la tête et il me fixe tendrement. Il m'embrasse passionnément……C'est un baiser que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier. 

-Attend-moi, me murmure-t-il.

Puis il se détache et suit Trowa. Moi, je reste comme un con, sur le pas de la porte. Je ne reprends mes esprits que lorsque Quatre met sa main sur mon épaule.

-On sera là, et puis, tu as un tas de chose à faire pendant qu'il ne sera pas là.

Je lui souris gentiment. Mais je veux le voir une dernière fois. C'est plus fort que moi. Je me met à courir dans l'escalier, franchis la porte la porte. Trowa vient de démarrer. 

-Heero ! Je t'aime et je t'attendrais, je lui crie.

Il me sourit et je peux lire sur ses lèvres: "Je t'aime aussi et je reviendrais le plus vite possible." Puis, je vois la voiture s'éloigner…. Mon amour, j'espère que tu y arriveras. Je t'entendrais toute ma vie s'il le faut……

****

A suivre

Tadam ^^

Un zoli chapitre avec une zolie fin larmoyante ^^. Bon, j'espère que ça vous plait ^^. Reste plus que un chapitre et ce fic et fini. Un pitit review, plizzzz

Kisu ^_______^

Law


	4. Partie 4

****

Titre : Descente aux Enfers

****

Auteur : Law & Laimë (qui boude car ça finit pas comme elle voulait ^^)

****

Mail : Law_sama@hotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing

****

Genre : Ca va être POV de Heero, OOC, Yaoi, et pis LEMON ^^

****

Couples : 3x4, 5xS et 1x2 POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

****

Disclaimer : Les boooo bishonens sont pas à nous. Remarque, vaut pit-etre mieux pour eux ^^0

****

Chtite Note: Voilà la fin de mon fic pas très gai faut l'avouer ^^00 Mais heureusement que j'ai reprit le clavier sinon dieu sait ce que Laimë aurait fait à ce pauvre Heero ^^0000 Bon, je vais répondre aux reviews ^^ Chui contente car j'ai bientôt atteint les 50 ^_^ Et pis, comme je sui d'humeur généreuse et que je suis fatigué et contente de ma fête d'annif d'hier, je le publie ce week au lieux de vous faire languir ^^

****

Vivi-chan Winner : Mici #^^# Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^ MICI pour le rev'

****

Misao-girl: Oula je croule sous les compliments ###^^### MICI Faut pas pieuré Misao, déjà que je suis rouge écrevisse ^^0000 En tout cas, GROS KISUUUUU et encore mici pour le rev'

****

Alana: Si des mecs comme ça existaient je pense qu'ils seraient soit pris, soit Homo comme tous les mecs bien -_-. Je savais pas que mes fics faisait pleuré, ça me touche ##^^## Merci infinement pour ton rev' KISU !

****

Deedo elfe demone: Marchi pour le rev' ##^^##

****

Carina D: ###^^### Je vais finir par me cacher tellement je suis rouge pivoine. Merci beaucoup pour ton rev', ça me touche et voili la suite que tu attendais tant.

****

ChtiteElfie: Fuguer ? Même si Duo est un pro et que Heero sera en manque d'autre chose que la drogue, je pense pas que cela soit raisonnable. ^^000 Voili la suite pour que tu vois que Heero et un grand garçon raisonnable lol

****

Yami-Rose1: Voili le der des der, tu verra bien si Heero va y arriver ^^ Marchi pour ton rev' ^^

****

Makena: Comment ça CARTE BLANCHE ?????? Ze veux pas être torturer par Wuffynounet mwa _ Ze veux Duo ^^ * regarde de partout * Ouf, heureusement que Heero est pas là ^^0000 Voili, on va passer au chapitre que tu aime le lus, pitite Hentai. KISU ma chirie ^^

Bonne Lecture. ^_^

****

- Descente aux Enfers - 

- Retour d'un ange -

Lorsque l'émotion est trop forte,

On peut pleurer de joie,

Mais ces larmes 

Ont le goût du bonheur.

L'enfer……… J'ai réussi à en sortir grâce à un ange…… Mon ange à moi….. Duo….. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à supporter ce premier mois dans ce centre sans te voir, sans te toucher, sans même te parler. La vie est dur mais il faut bien que j'en passe par là si je veux y arriver, pour toi. Je ne sais pas comment Quatre et Wufei t'ont retrouvé. Trowa n'a pas été capable de me le dire lorsqu'il m'emmenait au centre. C'est vrai qu'il était bien trop occupé avec moi. En tout cas, il m'a dit que Duo tenait à me voir, qu'il savait ce qu'il n'était arrivé et que malgré les avertissements, il voulait me voir.

En y repensant, je suis vraiment chanceux. Car tu es devenu amnésique à la suite de cette putain de mission mais tu ne m'as pas oublié. Pendant la guerre tu étais Shinigami, le Dieu de la Mort, mais c'est tout de même toi qui m'a redonné la vie. Finalement, je te traitais de baka mais c'est moi le baka. Je n'ai été qu'un imbécile, sombrer dans la drogue pour noyer mon désespoir. Mais je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions. La mort peut-être….. Mais quelque part au fond de moi, je savais que tu étais en vie, c'est peut-être pour ça que je suis rester ici, même dans ce piteux état.

Malgré tout, j'ai réussi à tenir un mois mais c'est en pensant à toi que j'ai réussi à tenir. Beaucoup ont craqué autour de moi, car les gens du centre nous testaient pour savoir à quel point nous en étions. Je me souviens qu'un jour, ils m'ont demandé comme je faisait pour tenir bon, pour ne pas céder à la tentation de reprendre de la drogue. Je leur est simplement répondu que je le faisais pour quelqu'un que j'aimais. Ils me regardaient, admiratifs, se mettant à réfléchir. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas de raison d'arrêter, voilà pourquoi ils n'y arrivent pas.

J'ai pensé à toi, nuit et jour, pendant un mois car je savais que tu viendrais le premier jour où tu aurais le droit de me faire une visite. J'ai réussi à tenir jusqu'à ce jour. Mais je dois avouer que c'était tout juste car j'ai faillis être tenté. Ne plus te voir était un supplice, voir même pire car je le faisais pour toi et toi….Tu ne voyais pas tous les efforts que je faisais. J'avais eu l'impression de faire tout ça pour du vent. Mais quand on m'a appelé, qu'on m'a dit que j'avais une visite, mon cœur a bondit dans ma poitrine, et ma détermination n'en fut que plus grande. 

On m'a conduit à toi dans une petite pièce surveillée. Mais je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation…. Je t'ai au moins prit dans mes bras, te serrant contre moi pour m'imprégner de ton odeur qui m'a tellement manqué. Tu m'as rendu mon étreinte puis nous avons discuté pendant une heure. Une heure de pur bonheur. Tu avait rechargé mes batteries d'une énergie magique, l'énergie de ton amour….. Et ce qui était encore mieux, c'est que je pourrais te voir tous les deux jours. 

C'était ces heures passées avec toi qui me donnaient de plus en plus de courage. Tu étais en quelque sorte devenu ma drogue. Ce qui m'a fait chaud au cœur, c'est que quelque fois, il y avait Quatre ou Trowa avec toi. J'ai même eu le droit à Wufei et Sally qui avaient pu se libérer un jour. Cela m'a aussi montré que j'avais des amis sur qui compter. Et j'avoue que je n'avais plus fait attention à eux lorsque j'ai sombré. C'était une erreur car eux, ils n'ont pas cessé de me soutenir, de m'aider….. 

Pour résumer, j'ai vraiment été le plus grand des baka. Mais tout ceci est fini, je peux enfin tourner la page, car je suis guéri. Bon, c'est un grand mot mais c'est déjà pas mal. J'ai même appris par Quatre que Duo s'était mit à fumer pendant ce fameux mois d'attente. En faisant le ménage, il est tombé sur pas mal de trucs et il avait gardé le paquet. Il s'est mit à en fumer une puis d'autres. Quatre l'a fait se calmer en disant qu'il me verrait dans pas longtemps et que cela risquait de me faire replonger si lui aussi s'y mettait. 

Quatre lui a fait un joli sermon et maintenant, il fume de temps en temps, quand il est trop énervé. Aujourd'hui cela me fait sourire mais quand j'ai appris ça, Duo était tout penaud. Je l'ai même engueulé dans cette petite pièce. Je lui gueulais tellement dessus que les gardes sont venus avec l'intention de me calmer. Quatre leur a expliqué vite fait la situation pendant que je finissais de le réprimander. J'ai même écourté la visite et suis parti en lui disant qu'il avait intérêt à arrêter. Deux jours après, il est revenu tout penaud et m'a dit qu'il avait arrêter. On aurait dit que j'allais le quitter vu sa petite mine et je me suis empressé de lui faire comprendre le contraire. 

Voilà, c'est la dernière. J'ai fini mes bagages. C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour. Je suis le seul à sortir au bout de deux mois, ce qui a surpris. Mais je suis déterminé à quitter cet endroit pour pouvoir enfin vivre avec Duo. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait aimé m'aider mais il a interdiction de venir. De toute façon, toutes les visites sont interdites dans les locos mêmes. Je prend mon sac et sors de cette chambre qui fut la mienne pendant deux mois. Mais ça s'arrête là. Je descend pour dire au revoir à ceux qui restent encore, car eux n'ont pas eu mon courage, le courage de résister à la tentation. Il n'ont pas une raison pour arrêter.

-Salut, j'y vais.

-T'as de la chance.

-Ouais, mais c'est sa femme qui va être contente.

Je le regarde. Ils ont tous cru que c'était une femme que j'avais en tête et je leur ai laissé croire. 

-Heero !

Je me retourne et vois Duo qui vient vers moi, tout sourire. Ils ont du le laisser passer finalement. 

-Bon, je vais pas faire attendre mon homme.

J'insiste sur le "mon" et m'en vais. Leurs yeux sont devenus aussi rond que des soucoupes. Je rirais bien mais ça serait déplacé, eux qui croyait que j'étais avec une femme. Cela fera bien marrer Duo. Je suis mon américain dehors où Trowa nous attend. Un petit vent frais vient me caresser le visage. J'aime cette sensation de liberté…… Je regarde une dernière fois cet établissement et je m'aperçoit que les autres gars sont à la fenêtre, attendant quelque chose qui confirmerais mes dire de tout à l'heure. ^^

-Hee-chan ?

-Hn.

Je me retourne pour faire face à deux améthystes pétillantes de joie. J'entoure délicatement sa taille et l'embrasse tendrement….J'en ai tellement envie, depuis deux mois….. Mais je fais aussi par provocation, pour leur prouver que je dis la vérité et pour leur prouver qu'on peut être heureux, même si c'est une personne du même sexe. Car j'en ai entendu des préjugés lors de ma cure. J'ai même faillis perdre mon sang-froid un jour. Il rompt le baiser, un peu gêné face aux regards des inconnus.

-On y va ? ^^

-Hai.

Il monte à l'arrière de la voiture et je monte avec lui. Il est tel un rayon de soleil. Il me sourit puis se blotti contre moi.

-Pas de bêtise, fait Trowa en regardant dans le rétroviseur.

-Tro _

Je rigole. Il est kawaii comme ça.

-Alors ?

-Tu peux pas savoir le bien que cela fait de sortir. Merci à vous deux……"Merci à tout le monde"

-De rien, les amis sont fait pour ça, me répond Trowa.

Je lui souris tout en enserrant Duo contre moi. Il a son éternel sourire collé au lèvres. Il est si beau comme ça…. Je prend son menton entre mes doigts pour mieux rapprocher son visage, m'emparant doucement de ses lèvres si tentantes. Je les parcours délicatement puis il m'ouvre l'accès à son palais. Je caresse tendrement sa langue venue à la rencontre de la mienne, entamant un long ballet de caresses, emplies de douceur. On se sépare, à bout de souffle. Il me sourit, heureux comme un prince. Il dépose un bref baise sur mes lèvres.

-Je suis content que tu sois enfin sorti. ^^

La voiture s'arrête. Je n'ai même pas vu où on allais, absorbé par la contemplation de mon ange. J'ai juste remarqué que ce n'était pas la route habituelle. On est devant une maison à la sortie de la ville. Il y a un jardin, des arbustes et des fleurs un peu partout. C'est mignon mais….. Ce n'est pas ici que j'habitais ! Je sors de la voiture, un peu poussé par mon amant. 

-Duo, qu'est-ce que….

-C'est chez nous, Hee-chan. ^____^

Ah ! Pourquoi on-t-il changé ??? Duo me prend la main et m'entraîne vers cette maison. Il ouvre la porte et me fait entrer dans un petit hall. Il m'entraîne jusque dans un salon décoré avec beaucoup de goût je dois avouer. Il y a au fond de la pièce un canapé vert pomme parcouru de pointillés orange et jaune. Devant se trouve une table en fer forgé dont les motifs sont des feuilles avec des petites fleurs et le plateau est en verre. Je reconnais certains de mes meubles comme la petite commode en bois d'un style assez rustique. 

-Duo, tu m'explique ? Je fais un peu perdu.

-Voui Hee-chan. Merci Tro, à tout de suite ^^

Trowa vient de poser ma valise et s'en va. Duo referme la porte pour ensuite venir félinement vers moi, m'enlaçant amoureusement. Il en profite pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. J'aimerais quand même comprendre. 

-Duo ?

-Voui. Assis-toi, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Mais c'est plutôt lui qui me tire vers le canapé où je m'assois, car je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Une fois que nous sommes assis, il me fait face, me regardant tendrement avec ses deux perles violettes.

-Quatre et Trowa avaient envie de changer d'appartement, d'en avoir un à eux deux. J'ai pensé que cela pouvait être une bonne idée car comme cela on aurait notre chez nous et puis, tu ne seras pas dans un endroit qui te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

Le silence s'installe dans la pièce. Je comprend maintenant. Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, cela m'aidera à repartir à zéro. J'avoue que j'appréhendais de retourner dans cet appartement. Je le regarde puis je parcours la pièce du regard. Oui, c'est finalement mieux comme ça et la page est définitivement tournée. Mais le silence doit être trop pesant pour lui car Duo finit par dire avec une petite bouille de gamin :

-Hee-chan, tu es fâché ?

Je lui souris.

-Iie, c'est une très bonne idée.

Il me saute dessus, tout content par ma réponse. Je le serre contre moi. Cette chaleur….. Duo, tu m'as tellement manqué. 

-Bon, on va aller voir Quat-chou, je lui ai promis qu'on passerait. ^^

-Et ils habitent où ?

-La maison d'à côté. ^_________________^

Je le regarde incrédule. A côté ??? Duo me sourit et me prend la main comme si j'étais un gosse. Il m'entraîne dehors. Je peux alors constater qu'il y a des maisons autour de la notre, comme un petit quartier. C'est sympathique. Duo pointe une maison à directement à droite de la notre.

-C'est là qu'ils habitent. ^___^

-Oh !

-On y va. J'ai promis à Quat-chou que nous irons.

-Hai.

Je lui souris tellement il est kawaii comme ça. J'ai l'impression que lui aussi à repris vie depuis que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble. Moi aussi cela m'a redonné vie, mon Dieu de la Mort m'a redonné la vie. Nous arrivons devant la maison de nous compagnons et Duo entre sans même frapper. 

-Quat-chou ! ^^

Quatre sort de la cuisine et m'accueille avec un grand sourire. 

-Heero ! Je suis content de te voir !

Une étreinte amicale s'en suit puis ils me conduisent au salon. OO J'ai l'impression qu'ils m'ont fait une surprise. Duo me regarde amusé par ma tête sans doute. Je soupire puis reporte mon attention sur les invités.

-Salut Wufei.

-Heero, comment vas-tu ? Pas trop de changements ? ^^

Je me contente de lui sourire. Puis, je me tourne vers Sally.

-Tu es resplendissante, je déclare en lui baisant la main. Et excuse-moi de ne pas y avoir été.

Elle sait bien que je parle de leur mariage. Elle me fait un sourire comme elle seule sait les faire et me prend dans ses bras. 

-C'est pas grave, murmure-t-elle. Et puis, tu n'étais pas le seul à manquer.

On se répare. Elle est vraiment adorable, je comprend pourquoi Wufei n'a pas su lui résister. 

-A table !

Duo me saute au cou avec un air de gamin qui a tout manigancé.

-On mange avec eux, Hee-chan. ^^

-Toi alors……. Tu avais tout prévu.

-Vip. ^_______^

Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres si roses puis nous les rejoignons. Le repas se passe dans la joie. C'est une chose qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. C'est agréable d'être entouré de ses amis et de l'homme de sa vie. J'ai été bête de penser que la drogue serait le refuge idéal contre cette réalité si cruelle. La réalité n'est pas si cruelle lorsque l'on à quelqu'un avec qui la partager. Mais seulement, il faut que cette personne soit là. Ce qui est le cas maintenant. Heureusement car sinon je crois bien que je serais en Enfer et pour l'éternité. 

Finalement, les sentiments les plus fort que j'ai trouvé c'est l'amitié et l'amour. L'amitié, c'est Duo qui m'y a ouvert et les autres ont fait le reste en m'ouvrant leur propre cœur. L'amour, c'est aussi Duo qui me l'a fait connaître……Duo, je te dois tout et j'ai maintenant du temps pour me rattraper. Pour te prouver que je t'aime plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie. Je ne vis que pour toi, et uniquement pour toi. La guerre, je l'ai gagné pour toi, pour pouvoir vivre en paix avec toi. Et je vais pouvoir voir ce rêve se réaliser, pour de vrai. Pas comme une de ses illusions dues à la drogue que je prenais, pour pouvoir être avec toi. A la fin du repas, Trowa et Quatre décide même de nous faire une annonce. 

-On t'écoute Quat-chou, fait mon amour avec un air de gamin espiègle. 

-Et bien….. Fit-il rouge comme un pivoine.

-Nous avons décidé de nous marier, finit Trowa en enlaçant le blondinet.

-Roooooooo, MAIS C'EST GENIAL !!!!!

Duo se lève pour sauter au cou de l'arabe, le félicitant ainsi que le français. Je souris à Trowa qui vient vers moi.

-Je veux que tu sois mon témoin.

-Pas de problème, j'en serais heureux.

Il me souris. Je l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Lui, le pilote " sans-nom ", le mercenaire silencieux. Il a enfin trouver le bonheur et moi, j'ai gâché un peu de se bonheur avec ma bêtise. La moindre des choses en tant qu'ami est de faire en sorte que tout soit parfait. Je vois Duo qui n'arrête pas de parler à Quatre pour l'aider au préparatif. Il est vraiment intenable. Je vois Wufei qui vient vers nous tandis que Sally va vers les deux autres.

-Tu nous as volé la vedette, dit le chinois en riant.

-Pourquoi ? Demande Trowa incrédule. 

-Sally avait une annonce à vous faire, elle en était toute heureuse, mais là….

-Oh ! Et qu'elle genre de nouvelle ? Je demande.

Il me sourit. ??? Je ne comprend pas trop. Il se tourne vers Sally.

-Chérie, tu ne veux pas leur dire.

La blonde se met à rougir, gênée. 

-Euh… Si tu veux mais…..

Il s'approche d'elle et lui murmure quelques mots. Elle rit puis se tourne vers nous mais elle reste blottit dans les bras de mari.

-Je suis enceinte. ^^

Un silence s'installe dans la pièce. Mais bien sûr, cela ne dure pas car Duo saute sur Wufei pour l'enquiquiner. 

-Chouette, on va avoir un petit dragon. ^______^ Ca sera un Wuffinounet ou une Wuffinounette ^^

-Maxwell, arrête tes conneries.

Mais Duo continu de le charrier.

-Yuy, veux-tu bien m'en débarrasser ?!?

Je me lève et saisit Duo par la taille.

-T'es pô drôle Wuffinou, j'peux être le parrain ?

-Hors de question, je ne veux pas que mon enfant ait un parrain irresponsable.

-Missant _

Le chinois me regarde mais je crois pas être plus responsable que mon amant, enfin pour le moment….. Va falloir que le soldat parfait refasse surface car sinon je risque d'avoir des surprises. Quoique je dois avouer que Duo s'est bien débrouillé sans moi, même si je soupçonne Quatre de l'avoir aidé. Sally se câline contre lui le torse de son amour tout en ayant un sourire radieux aux lèvres. 

-Bah ! On aura le temps de décider qui sera le parrain.

Elle fait un clin d'œil à Duo puis embrasse Wufei pour l'empêcher de répliquer. En fait de compte, nous passons l'après-midi chez eux. Nous avons fait une partie de Twister assez marrante. Je savais pas qu'on pouvait prendre autant de plaisir à jouer avec ses amis. Puis Duo a eu la bonne idée de proposer un strip poker. 

-Mais c'est drôle. ^^

-Il en est hors de question Maxwell.

-Maieuh _

J'enlace Duo puis dépose un baiser dans son cou.

-Duo, s'il te plait.

Il n'insiste pas mais il se pelotonne contre moi. Cette journée touche alors à sa fin mais Quatre nous persuade de rester pour le dîner. Vu que Sally et Wufei accepte, nous restons mais je le fais un peu à contre cœur car j'aurais aimé me retrouver seul avec Duo. Mais c'est lui qui m'a supplié avec ses petits yeux irrésistibles. La conversation valse entre le futur bébé et le mariage. Moi, je suis un peu hors de ça, je me contente d'être avec Duo. J'ai vraiment envie de profiter de lui. Il est d'ailleurs assis sur mes genoux, en grande conversation avec Sally et Quatre. 

Je resserre mon étreinte autour de sa taille pour lui montrer que je suis toujours là. Je pose mon menton sur son épaule alors qu'il me caresse tendrement les bras, comme pour répondre à mon étreinte.

-Duo, je murmure.

Il se retourne et me fixe tendrement. Il m'embrasse alors que les deux autres continuent leurs conversation.

-Tu veux qu'on y aille, ne ?

-Hai.

Il me sourit. Je connais se sourire. Il se lève et je me lève avec lui. 

-Excuse-nous mais…..

-Pas de problème, enchaîne Quatre avec un sourire compréhensif.

Nous disons au revoir à tout le monde puis on sort. Il fait un peu frais dehors, si bien que Duo se colle contre moi. Enfin tout les deux. Nous rentrons doucement jusqu'à chez nous. Une fois entré, Duo me saisit la main et m'entraîne dans la chambre avant de me planquer contre le mur, s'emparant de mes lèvres. Je ne dis pas non mais là, je ne comprend pas trop. Je rompt le baiser, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Gomen ne, mais je tiens plus. ^^

Je lui souris et reprend tendrement ses lèvres.

-Moi non plus.

Il m'embrasse tendrement tandis que ses mains commencent à parcourir mon torse, appliquant des petites caresses sur mes abdos. Je sans que je vais fondre….. Je l'oblige à reculer tout en continuant de l'embrasser et le plaque contre le matelas. Mais il semble qu'il ne voit pas la chose comme ça car il me fait rouler sur le côté, me planquant tendrement contre le matelas. Il reprend ses douces caresses. Moi, je me laisse faire, C'est si agréable.

Mon amour quitte mes lèvres pour me retirer mon t-shirt blanc puis entreprend de parcourir mon torse avec ses lèvres, suçant ma peau, léchant certaines parties. Je gémis sous ses tendres tortures, il sait si bien le faire. Il s'attaque à mes tétons, caressant l'un avec ses mains blanches et mordillant, suçotant l'autre. Il joue avec mon plaisir, car mon souffle se fait rapide, mes gémissements sont plus fort, mon sexe est comprimé par mon jean's. 

Son sourire mutin aux lèvres, il s'empare des miennes alors que ses mains s'affairent à déboutonner mon jean's puis à le faire lentement glisser. Mon pantalon est juste sous mes fesses, ce qui est très inconfortable mais je ne veux pas lâcher ses lèvres. Leur goût est si exquis. Mais je les lâche car il me provoque. Duo a sadiquement effleuré mon sexe, pour faire monter le désir un peu plus vite. Il descend ses baisers papillons le long de mon torse tout en faisant descendre mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer devenu trop étroit. 

Une fois débarrassé de ses vêtements gênants, il remonte sadiquement le long des mes jambes, déposant des baisers et des caresses, se rapprochant de ma virilité. Il me sourit avant de déposé un léger baiser sur le haut de mon sexe gonflé par le plaisir. Il prend entre ses lèvres mon membre, le léchant sur toute sa longueur. Je crie sous la surprise avant de pousser des gémissements de plus en plus fort sous la tendre torture. 

Duo applique un lent va et vient sur mon sexe, léchant les moindres parties de mon intimité. J'ai le souffle court, ma respiration s'accélère au fur et à mesure que le plaisir me submerge. Je veux plus, je veux aller plus loin. J'essaye d'un coup de bassin d'aller plus loin dans sa gorge mais il me retient avec sa main. Je grogne de mécontentement mais il y coupe court en mordillant le bout de mon membre. Je me libère dans sa gorge, le désir était trop intense pour me contenir d'avantage. 

Il me présente ses doigts que je lèche consciencieusement comme si c'était son membre. Puis il me le retire et je grogne de nouveau. Il s'empare de mes lèvres, me faisant goûter à ce liquide porteur de vie. Il introduit un doigt dans mon intimité. Je me crispe un peu sous cette intrusion et le presse contre moi. Tendrement, il en introduit un autre, puis un autre avant de les remuant convulsivement en moi. Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps…..

Duo retire ses doigts pour les remplacer par quelque chose de plus gros, de plus dur…. Il parcourt mon visage de doux baiser, tandis que je m'agrippe à lui, lui griffant le dos. Il multiplie ses caresses, me laissant un peu de temps pour m'habituer à sa présence. Puis il me donne un petit coup de bassin, entamant un mouvement de va et viens en moi. Notre souffle se mélange, nos corps unis en harmonie…. Unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire….

Il continu d'accélérer le mouvement, rentrant toujours un peu plus en moi. Je gémis de plus en plus fort, devenant presque des cris…. Dans un dernier mouvement de bassin, il se répand en moi. Il reprend mes lèvres tendrement, ayant un léger goût salé. Il se retire doucement de mon intimité mais je n'ai pas envie que notre nuit s'achève ici. 

Je caresse sensuellement ses hanches, pendant qu'il m'embrasse. Je le fais rouler sur le côte puis, je m'arrange pour être au-dessus de lui. Je quitte ses lèvres pour parcourir son cou de baisers. Sa peau laiteuse a un goût de sel du à la transpiration. Je continu de sucer sa peau si tendre tandis que je fais doucement glisser mes mains le long de ses hanches pour enfin arriver à son intimité. Je ne voudrais pas le brusquer. J'introduit lentement un doigt en lui. Il se crispe un peu et commence à embrasser mon cou pour oublier la douleur. J'en introduit un autre puis un autre. Je caresse doucement l'intérieur puis remplace très vite mes doigts par mon sexe. Il gémit mais se rapproche encore plus près de moi. Je le couvre de caresses tandis que je me met en mouvement. 

-Hee-chan…..

-Hai Tenshi.

-I love you, prononce-t-il haletant.

Je me met en mouvement cherchant à assouvir mon désir de le posséder en cette instant. Je rentre et sort de son intimité dans un rythme effréné. Je reprend ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de trop crier. Mon amour…… Je remonte une de ses jambes pour aller plus loin en lui. Il me griffe le dos, m'arrachant un petit cri où se mêle plaisir et douleur. Je me libère en lui alors qu'il se libère entre nous deux. Je ralentis mes mouvements, voyant un peu de fatigue dans ses yeux. Je me rend compte qu'il s'est laissé aller car il est fatigué, mon ange. Je me retire de son intimité, le rapprochant de moi. Il se pelotonne contre mon torse.

-Aishiteru Duo.

Ses deux lacs améthystes me regardent tendrement. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux qui se sont défaits pendant que je lui faisait l'amour. Tu es si beau comme ça.

-Hee-chan.

-Hai.

-Tu restera toujours avec moi.

-Toujours mon amour.

Je me penche légèrement pour l'embrasser. Il me serre très fort contre lui, puis il niche sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Je continue de caresser ses longs cheveux. 

-Je te protègerais de tout et je resterais toujours auprès de toi. Aishiteru Duo. 

Il dépose un baiser sur mon torse puis il s'endort. Je dépose un baiser sur son front puis, je continu de le câliner. 

Mon ange de la Mort, toi qui m'a redonné la vie. Je souhaite que jamais rien ne nous sépare et je ferais tout pour que cela n'arrive jamais. Je ne te le répéterais peut-être jamais assez mais je t'aime. Tu es la lumière qui illumine ma vie. Sans toi, je serais dans le noir le plus total, comme lorsque je me droguais. Tous les jours que je vivrais à tes côtés, je ferais en sorte que toi, mon rayon de soleil, mon rayon de vie… je ferais en sorte que tu sois le plus heureux sur cette terre car c'est à toi que je dois tout cela. Je ne vie que pour toi…… A travers toi.

****

OWARI

Law: Pfiou enfin ^^

Duo: ^________________________________^

Heero: ^___________________________________^

Law: Arrêtez de sourire bêtement 

Duo: Tu nous refais quand un lemon comme ça ^^

Heero: * dit rien mais le pense très fort *

Law: Désespérant. J'en referais un mais….

Duo: Mais ???

Law: Je me mettrais entre vous deux ^^

Heero: Iie * regard noir *

Duo: Nope tu peux toujours courir 

Law: J'aurais essayé, bande d'ingrat -_-. 

Shi-sama : Enfin, c'est déjà mieux que les deux premiers chapitres...

Law : ^^

Bon laissez-moi un review 

KISU !


End file.
